


An Arc's return from the Inferno

by BrokenRequiem



Series: The Arc and the Inferno [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Dimension Travel, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Multiple Personalities, Plot Twists, Shitpost with Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRequiem/pseuds/BrokenRequiem
Summary: To Jaune his family and friends were everything. So what happens when he is given the chance to be reunited with them? Well, let me just remind you that he will stop at nothing to see them once again. With his devil nature growing from each world, will he hold on to the memories of his family and friends? Or will he forget who he is along the way and his mission? And what is with Sun Wukong and his backstory? Also posted on fanfiction.net





	1. Into the Inferno we go

**I do not own RWBY cause if I did Jaune would’ve had actual development in training and Pyrrha would’ve explored her semblance fully and neither do I won any crossover elements RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth**

Jaune's Inferno

What does one do when they lose everything? That was something Jaune Arc had to think about. After the fall of Beacon, the remainder of his team and Ruby made their way to Haven. They thought they'd be able to figure out who was working with Cinder and stop their plans. They then realized how foolish they were. They had no way of knowing that Professor Lionheart was, in fact, the traitor ( Never in their entire lives had Team WBY, JNR Qrow, Oscar/Ozpin hear Ruby Rose swear that much, not even Yang her sister ) which led to an even greater problem; they had no way of stopping what was to come next. Even after the rest of the team RWBY joined them, they had no chance. Mistral fell just like Vale did and Vacuo fell shortly after. And soon they all perished, Jaune had to watch each of his friends and his first wife Blake Belladonna Arc, first son Kurogami Belladonna Arc and second wife Ruby Rose Arc second son Lancelot Arc and first daughter Summer Rose Arc die until he was the only one remaining. After years of fighting, he was left with nothing only loneliness, misery, and complete sadness. However, he also had a diehard determination which was the only reason he hadn’t committed suicide along with the fact that Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha would be disappointed in him and wouldn’t want him to do that. Besides he wanted to get some personal vengeance on those who wronged him. Which brings us to where we now are. Jaune Arc was standing on the Grimm continent facing against Salem and her faction. Along with them was Adam Taurus the leader of the Bloodfang who was left with his left eye for the right had a scar over it courtesy of Crocea Mors, Emerald Sustrai a thief and an illusionist alongside being Cinder’s right hand who ironically lost her right hand but got a new one with stolen tech and Mercury Black son of the famous assassin Marcus Black, but the biggest slap in the face was Professor Lionheart the headmaster of Haven Academy who was standing against him as well. And all of them were surrounded by Grimm, thousands of them, to ensure he could never escape. Adam, Mercury, Tyrian, and Emerald were directly in front of him all sporting some wounds but none that were fatal or life-threatening, while the rest stood beside Salem who stood unscathed.

Jaune was barely standing. He had numerous cuts and slashes across his body with a plethora of bullet wounds as well. His hoodie was in rags and barely holding onto his form. His armor was laying on the ground by his feet. Worst was that his right arm was gone, courtesy of Adam. It was incinerated by Cinder and his sword was embedded into the ground. His wounds leaked out blood and poison from the Faunus' new deathstalker stinger which he got from Salem after Ruby cut off his natural one. His face had blood running down it and he was struggling to breathe. He barely had the energy to keep his shield raised. He was here for a reason and he was going to fulfill it. 'Just a little more. That's all I need.' He thought darkly.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard the cackling of Tyrian Callows, a scorpion faunus who was Salem’s most devout subordinate and the one who poisoned him. "The little knight still stands. You don't know when to give up."

"He was never the brightest." Chimed in Mercury with a smirk.

"Maybe we should put an end to him," Adam suggested. "As much as I hate humans, he's outgrown any joy I would take from this."

Soon a voice spoke up that had everyone become silent. "Tyrian. Finish this." Salem spoke, grown bored of this fight.

"Yes, my lady!" Tyrian shouted before he jumped at Jaune. Jaune barely reacted when Tyrian kicked his shield off his arm and plunged his stinger into his heart. Jaune eyes went wide with that and his body slowly went limp. "Goodbye, Little Knight." Was all he said as he removed his stinger.

Jaune started to fall backward and he was now just looking at the dark sky. He soon closed his eyes before uttering the phrase that would seal his fate, along with all those standing in front of him. In a voice cold and devoid of all emotion, he spoke, " _ Abandon hope, all ye who enter." _

* * *

Jaune's body stopped its fall at a perfect forty-five-degree angle as if his body was held up by chains. Slowly, he was pulled back into a standing position and he was still looking up to the sky with his eyes closed. All of Salem's faction stared on as the air grew cold. Even the Grimm became cautious. At that, Jaune's white aura erupted from his body like a white inferno. Tyrian quickly jumped away from him, not sure what the hell was going on. The blood and poison that littered his skin were evaporated and the aura burned away the remains of his hoodie. His aura shifted to black and soon the ashes of his hoodie started to form around his body. A solid black cloak was forming around him; it covered his torso and went done to his elbows before stopping. It traveled down to his waist before it stopped in the front but trailed behind him like coattails before stopping just above his ankles. His blue jeans were shifting to black and so did his boots. A hood formed and covered his head but had they been able to see his head they would have seen that the once sun-kissed blonde shade it used to be was now a snowy shade of silver just like his ancestor. The armor at his feet rose and shattered before the pieces started to revolve around him. His aura started to turn them black and the pieces migrated to his boots and left arm, armoring his boots and forming a gauntlet (  **try thinking about the Gilgamesh gauntlets devil arm but just with a Grimm color scheme** ).

The entire time this was happening, the ground around him was cracking. But what was more terrifying, the horizon and sky twenty feet behind him were cracking as well. Like the entire background was just a wall and it was breaking. Jaune finally moved with that; his left hand reached out to the shield and by some unknown force, it flew towards him. He caught it effortlessly and it folded back into a sheath as it turned black and the gold accents turned platinum. He then pointed the sheathe at the sword and like the shield, it rose into the air. It spun in the air before the blade was pointed directly at him. It shot towards him but he moved his arm to sheathe it. The ancient heirlooms ( his sword and sheath ) turned into a katana with a sheath to go along. For in his hands was the sword that could cut through and close dimensions the weapon wielded by Vergil Sparda himself the demonic katana, Yamato. He spun before plunging the sheathed sword into the cracks behind him. The cracks and fissures started to glow a deep red before the energy traveled up the cracks in the air. Soon the background shattered like glass and revealed a terrifying sight. A hundred-foot set of giant, black metal doors. The doors were locked together by a dozen massive black chains. The doors were adorned by horrifying images of tortured people, both human and Faunus, and demonic creatures that are only seen in nightmares. Black chains soon materialized around the sword and led to the gate.

With that done, Jaune just turned to the faction, face still hidden by the hood. Salem wasn't going to take any chances; she had no idea what was going on and that was terrifying. She signaled for one of her most ancient Beowolves to strike. It jumped from Jaune's left with its right claw extended for a slash. Jaune just took half a step back to avoid it before his left hand shot out and gripped the Grimm's arm at the elbow. It tried to pull away but Jaune was just holding it effortlessly. Jaune squeezed down and with a quick pull, the arm from the elbow down was torn clean off. The Beowolf evaporated immediately afterward. Although, the arm did not. Smoke was coming off the arm but it wasn't disappearing. Jaune brought the severed arm to his own. The whole arm shifted into smoke before it started to condense. After a few seconds, the Beowolf's arm was turned into a black humanoid arm with bone plates in the shape of the other gauntlet he was wearing and was connected to Jaune's body now. Jaune cracked the wrist and raised the hand before flexing the fingers. He soon lowered his arm and spoke in the same cold and devoid voice,  _ "It shall do." _

"What is going on? My lady?" Watts turned to Salem in a slight panic but maintained composure. Salem was just a tad stunned and was silent because she didn't comprehend the situation that was going on around them.

" _ Let me answer that," _ Jaune spoke before lowering his hood. His hair was now silver and his eyes stared at them but with all light and emotions gone.  _ "The Arc family has many legends and heroes, but one was supposed to be hidden from the world. My ancestor, Dante Sparda Arc who was known as the devil hunter, as the name implies he hunted beings that existed before when Remnant was still the Whole otherwise known as Earth. before Remnant came to be he hunted devils or demons as they are called now but one crafty devil experimented on animals both real and mythological and he injected a special black mass into those animals so that he might have an infinite army at his beck and call but to do so he would have control them with his mind because he was too paranoid to control them with a device for fear that someone would overthrow him and take control of his creation so he implanted the central core into his skull ( think master core ) but once my ancestor Dante found him the demon forcefully ejected the core and it flew out of hell and into the unknown and that is how your mistress Salem is able to control grimm she has a part of the core what do you think is that jewel on her forehead but if she had all of the core grimm would act more rational instead of being mindless except when specifically ordered something, during his passage through hell he found different varieties of devil arms weapons gained from defeating certain devils one of which is the legendary blade yamato which is the katana you see now, yamato can cut through many things but its most peculiar ability is to open and close dimensions. One day Dante was bored and decided to experiment with Yamato and he was excited to discover his theory was right if enough energy is channeled into Yamato it can open a portal into your dimensional counterparts home dimension all that is needed is about 925,005 tons of dust 42.5 liters of devil and human blood after the ingredients are gathered you make a magic circle ( think Byxis’s from Beyblade Metal Masters special move wheel of fate ) then the dust is ground up and remade into 3,575 regnas (Enough energy to power 1/4 of the world) of demonic energy. That much energy could destroy remnant hundreds of thousands of times over and not even a tenth would be wasted when the ingredients are properly fused. When Dante Sparda went to see his dimensional counterpart he saw that his counterparts name was Dante Alighieri, his counterpart had the unique and cursed ability to open portals to Hell and send people who sinned in their lives there he gained that ability after being taught it. When he was close to death however he left a tome to explain how he was able to accomplish this and on his deathbed, he gave the tome to Dante Sparda for he feared that a mortal with that power would go corrupt and try to use it just for revenge. With me not having anything left to lose, I studied it and learned his secrets. But because I didn't possess his unique Semblance, the only way to use this." _ He pointed his thumb of his Grimm arm at the Gates. " _ I had to offer something in return." _

"And what would that be?" Mercury sneered, trying to hold onto his slowly dwindling bravado.

Jaune just turned to him,  _ "My soul." _ They were all stunned to various degrees by this.  _ "But that could only happen with my death. Which is why I came here in the first place. For a bunch of murderers, you took your time killing me." _

"Too bad. That was all for naught. Kill him." Salem commanded. Mercury, Emerald, Adam, and Tyrian soon open fired on Jaune. He didn't move and he was shot by their entire salvo. They tore through his cloak and body, but he was unaffected and just tilted his head as his cloak reformed itself. They all stared in shock, "How?" Salem said in a curious voice

Jaune shook his head, " _ What did I say? To offer one's soul, you must  _ **_die_ ** _. I'm already dead. My soul is just inhabiting my body to channel the powers of Hell through me and pass judgment upon you. Bullets and blades can't stop me now." _

"Then let's see you hold up against an army of Grimm!" Salem exclaimed and all the Grimm surrounding them charged towards Jaune.

Jaune looked around passively. He sighed before he closed his eyes. The Gate started to emit a black aura that traveled down the chains to the sword then accumulated around Jaune in a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes to show them shining with what looked to be black flames.  _ "Begone." _ He said with that same cold and emotionless voice. A wave of black flames erupted from his body and instantly disintegrated all the Grimm but had no effect on the other living beings in the area ( imagine Amaterasu from naruto ). The faction stared at him in awe.  _ "I have no time or patience to pass judgment onto Grimm. Hellfire is more than enough for the likes of them." _

He turned to look at Mercury,  _ "Mercury Black. You have killed many people, including your father, but your worst crime was what you did to Yang Xiao Long. You broke her by injuring her to the point where she couldn’t move or resist when you raped her before killing her. For your Sin of Lust, I condemn you to the Second Circle." _ Jaune's voice held a tone of command as he spoke and he pulled his right arm over his left shoulder as he finished his sentence.

"Like hell, you will!" Mercury shouted. _“Ironic because that’s where I’ll be sending you,”_ Jaune said in a voice flatter than a chopping board. The gray-haired assassin started to kick and send bullets that did nothing to Jaune. He ran forward to kick Jaune in the head. Jaune just swung his arm and he was blown away by a gust of wind. As Mercury was correcting himself, he turned to see that Jaune somehow got in front of him. He waved his arm again to send him flying with another before. Jaune appeared in front of him again and with another gust, Mercury was trapped within a cyclone. Jaune watched on before he snapped his fingers. Blades of wind started to slash Mercury from inside the cyclone. All he could do was just be thrown around inside the cyclone and be sliced to ribbons. Eventually, the cyclone stopped and Mercury's form was dropped, dead.

With that, The Gate opened a crack and one of the several chains around the sword broke before flying towards the body. It stabbed Mercury and started to slowly pull him. But his body never moved. Instead, his soul was pulled from his body and took the shape of his body but with an astral motif. Mercury tried to fight the pull but he was just pulled into the Circle he was condemned to. The Gate closed with that, preventing any of the damned from escaping.

Jaune turned from the Gate back to Salem. "Cinder!" She commanded and Cinder nodded before shooting a stream of fire at Jaune. Like before he didn't move and he was engulfed in flames. The inferno lasted for a few minutes before the flames turned black and were being pulled into the cloaked figure, revealing that Jaune was still standing there, unharmed and clothes untouched.

"Impossible!" Cinder shouted in fury and shock. She quickly ripped off the sleeve of her dress to reveal her Grimm arm. It then stretched across the clearing to impale its claws into his chest. She grinned as she expected to feel his aura being siphoned off him and into herself. Put she then felt a chill crawl up her spine as she felt nothing. Nothing. That's when Jaune grabbed her wrist with his Grimm arm and squeezed. Her entire arm exploded into smoke and Grimm essence. Cinder grabbed her stub of an arm as she shrieked in pain. Meanwhile, the Grimm essence of her arm was being absorbed by Jaune's. Once that was done, his arm stretched just like her own Grimm arm did. It grabbed Cinder by her face and pulled her up into the air before he slammed her into the ground. He let her go and she bounced across the ground like a rag-doll. She slowly got back to her feet as she created a scimitar of fire, "Bastard!" she shouted as her words were brimming with venom.

Jaune just kept his gaze on Cinder as he tilted his head slightly.  _ "Cinder Fall. You sought power by any means necessary. You stole and killed the previous owner of the powers you now wield. More damning is the fact that you killed the worthy holder of those powers in cold blood, my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. For your Sin of Gluttony, I condemn you to the Third Circle." _ Jaune raised his hand to the sky as dark storm clouds gathered. An ice-cold rain fell from the clouds directly at Cinder.

Cinder shivered at the icy water but was unharmed. She went to aim her sword at Jaune to ready her attack before her blade was extinguished. She was in complete shock, but she had no time to think about that as she started to sink. She looked down at the ground below her was turning into thick, putrid mud. She was slowly sinking into it and no matter how she fought, she just kept sinking as the rain created more mud. It wouldn't even obey her command, her powers as the Fall Maiden were useless. In a last-ditch effort, she started to shoot fire into the mud to harden it but to no avail. The mud reared up and started to wrap around her body like tendrils, just below her neck, to pull her in faster. She heard Emerald shouting her name as her head started to sink below the surface. The rain stopped and the mud solidified into the earth once again. Orange energy burst from the ground before flying away; the Fall Maiden powers were seeking out a new host. The Gate opened slightly as one more chain was broken from the sword and shot into the ground, the grave, where Cinder laid. It pulled out of the ground and her soul was attached. She couldn't even scream as she was pulled into her Hell.

"You bastard!" Emerald shouted before she ran at him. She tried to use her Semblance to make him see her coming from all sides. She was about to cut into his neck and behead him until Jaune raised his gauntlet clad hand and caught her weapon. She stared in fear as his cold eyes, burning with black flames, stared into her own. "How?" She asked fearfully.

" _ Your Semblance can't hide your sins adding to the fact that your Semblance can only affect the living and remember I’m no longer living I’m dead," _ Jaune said coldly. He kneed her in the stomach and sent her flying back a few feet. She stopped and looked at him she spoke.  _ "Emerald Sustrai. You stole everything you own from others. You stole for necessity but also for the sake of stealing. Worse so, when you used your Semblance to fool Lie Ren into believing you were Nora Valkyrie; Stealing his heart and destroying their relationship before eventually killing Lie Ren. For your Sin of Greed, I condemn you to the Fourth Circle." _ Jaune had his right arm extended with his palm pointing at Emerald.

A dull, stone spike rose from the ground in front of her and she stared at it in confusion. But almost instantly, she felt the gravity increase and pushing her towards it. She tried to fight against it but the gravity kept increasing. She looked at Jaune and saw he was still in the same pose as before. He was controlling the gravity. She felt the dull spike touch her chest and she started to panic. "Please! I'm sorry! I just wanted to help Cinder the way she helped me!" She pleaded as she was crying. Jaune just stared and the gravity increased further. The dull spike started to slowly pierce her skin and slowly impale her. She screamed in pain and didn't stop until it ripped through her back. The Gate opened again and another chain was shattered. The chain grabbed her soul and pulled her into Hell as she was crying the entire time.

Jaune turned to see Adam coming at him with his sword. He cut into him repeatedly. In a blind rage, he shouted, "I will not be stopped by a human! You can't fight without your weapon and you need it to keep the Gate in place!"

Jaune was slowly being forced back but was still undeterred. His cloak just fixed itself and the wounds did nothing to his body. The more severe ones were closed by pitch-black stitching that spawned from the wounds. "So, _ you noticed. Correct, Crocea Mors, well rather what used to be Crocea Mors, because Crocea Mors was the sealed form of this legendary blade known as the demonic katana Yamato is now the fulcrum for the Gates of Hell. But, I don't need to use it to stop you." _ He closed his eyes as Adam kept cutting and shooting him. He opened his eyes and once again, they were burning with black flames that excluded an unbridled fury.  _ "Adam Taurus. You have killed hundreds of humans: Men, women, and children. For your twisted justice and superiority. The peak of your crimes was the killing of your once partner and my first wife Blake Belladonna Arc, both in duty and love just from the rage of her choosing a human over you. You thought that if she wouldn't love you she should at least choose a different faunus or remain single. You tortured her before finally brutally murdering her. For your Sin of Wrath, I condemn you to the Fifth Circle." _ Jaune kicked Adam away before his body was engulfed in black flames; Jaune charged forward with a blade composed of black flames to fight him. Adam and Jaune were engaged in a heated fight to the death. Neither could land a decisive hit against the other though, they were deadlocked.

They all watched as Adam just fought a shadow-like figure of Jaune. The real Jaune was just looking on as the fight contained. As it did, water started to pool around them from the ground. The more they fought, the more water was brought forth. When there was enough water, the figure grabbed Adam in a rear-naked choke and started to drag him into the water. Adam gained his senses with that and saw Jaune standing where he was before. His rage peaked as he tried to break free of the hold. But that just dragged him down faster. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! No matter what, I'll do it! I'll kill-!" His last words were stopped as he was dragged below the surface. After a minute or so, the bubbles stopped surfacing and the water stilled. The Gate opened and a chain broke. The chain went into the water and pulled his soul free before pulling him into hell. He was shouting angrily the entire time.

Jaune turned his sights on the last five people standing there. Hazel looked at Jaune then back at Salem before he started to walk forward. He threw off his coat before he impaled four lightning dust crystals into his arms, two in each. He shouted as the energy surged through his body before he shot both his fists forward and sent a large amount of electricity at the former Arc. The electricity raced across Jaune's body and he stopped moving. That was before the electricity turned black and was condensed around his Grimm hand. The black lightning condensed into a javelin of pure energy (Lanza del Relampago from Bleach) and Jaune threw it back at the dust user. It impaled him in the side but Hazel felt no pain as it pushed him back several feet. As he stopped, he looked back up at the cloaked figure.

Jaune appeared in front of him in a burst of smoke. Hazel instantly raised his fists to bring them down on top of Jaune's head. Jaune raised his Grimm arm above his head and stopped the attack effortlessly, the only thing that happened was the ground cracking and shattering around them. Jaune shot his other hand out to grab him by the throat before lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground. He stared down at him. " _ Hazel Rainart. You never let anything stand in your way to reach a goal or your Mistress' goal. For that, you even broke any non-beneficial allegiance. You even killed Oscar Pine after finding out he was the container of Ozpin's soul, even after helping him in your journey. You ended the life of a child for something he had no control over and went against the wishes of the gods that cursed Ozpin. For your Sin of Heresy, I condemn you to the Sixth Circle." _ Jaune formed a fist with his right hand and Hazels body was surrounded by stone, immobilizing him. Even with his enhanced strength, he couldn't break out of his binds. Jaune opened his hand to show a black fireball. He dropped it onto the rock tomb and the flames soon sank into it and started to slowly incinerate Hazel. He didn't scream in pain as his skin, muscle and even bones were being burned to ash and the stomach-churning smell of burning flesh filled the air. He kept trying to break free and fight back until his body was all but gone. When the flames died, the Gate opened again and yet another chain broke, only half of the chains held the doors closed and the same number was around his sword. The broken chain stabbed into the ashes before dragging Hazel's soul away and far away from his sister.

Jaune was pulled from the sight as he felt something cut into his back. He turned to see Tyrian standing there. "I will protect My Lady!" He shouted as he started to try and kill Jaune.

Jaune absorbed even more power from the Gates before he grabbed Tyrian by the tail and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. As he was doubled over in pain Jaune spoke, but his words were filled with hate now and his emotionless eyes were filled with anger. _"Tyrian Callows! For your repeated murders and killings in the name of 'your lady' and your selfish desires; And what I will never forgive, killing Ruby Rose Arc, the purest and most genuine person on this planet along with being_ ** _MY_** **_WIFE_** _,_ ** _ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED ORDERS_** _. For your Sin of Violence, I condemn you to the Seventh Circle!"_

As he was speaking, all the blood that Tyrian ever spilled was pooling at his feet.  _ "First Ring!" _ He sank into it as Jaune let him go and when he was halfway in, the blood started to boil. Tyrian screamed in pain.  _ "Second Ring!" _ Jaune shouted as he dropped what looked like a seed into the blood. A tree soon sprouted and entangled and impaled Tyrian. He screamed further but did not die.  _ "Third Ring!"  _ The blood and stone around the tree and six feet around it, turned to sand as flakes of fire fell onto the tree and sand, igniting the tree and burning him more. Tyrian screamed louder as the tree began to sink into the sand.

Tyrian turned to Salem, "My lady! Help me!" He pleaded with his Goddess but she could do nothing but stare at her faction being torn apart by one man. Tyrian sank below the sands while bawling his eyes out. As the tree sank below the sands, the whole crater erupted into flames. The Gates then opened and the chain broke before grabbing Tyrian's soul and banishing him to Hell.

Jaune then turned to Watts as he walked towards him. Watts quickly shook himself from his shock before clearing his throat. "Now, Mr. Arc, I'm sure we can agree. With your power alongside our Lady's, we could accomplish many things. Anything you desire can be yours, just side with us." He said with his usual confidence.

Jaune snorted with no humor in it, " _ Arthur Watts. That silver tongue of yours has allowed you to accomplish many things but it will not erase your sins. That tongue has allowed you to create horrific events, including convincing Jacques Schnee to hire men to kill his daughter, Weiss Schnee. For your Sin of Fraud, I condemn you to the Eighth Ring."  _ Jaune flicked two fingers towards Watts while uttering, _ "Bolgia One."  _ The shadows around them came to life before the started to whip him repeatedly. Jaune then pointed at the ground at his feet with the same fingers.  _ "Bolgia Two." _ With that, the ground below him turned to literal shit as a copy of Watts was forcing the original into it. Once his head was shoved into the excrement, Jaune uttered the next phrase.  _ "Bolgia Three." _ The excrement turned to stone trapping him by his head as his clone disappeared. His shoes and feet were soon engulfed in flames. His screams were muffled from the stone.

Jaune grabbed him by the back of his coat and ripped him from the earth. He breathed before Jaune grabbed both sides of his head. He stared into his eyes, with his own still burning, while saying,  _ "Bolgia Four." _ With that, he twisted his head a full one-eighty, so it was facing his back. Watts screamed in pain but did not die. While he was distracted, Jaune gently placed his fingertips to the ground.  _ "Bolgia Five." _ The ground turned to tar and Watts sank into the burning pitch, causing more screams. Jaune laid his hand on his shoulder and spoke,  _ "Bolgia Six." _ Watts coat turned to lead, sinking him further into the tar.

Jaune took his hand away and stood tall.  _ "Bolgia Seven." _ With that, snakes rose from the tar and constricted him before one snake bit into his neck. Once it did, Watts burst into flames. The tar reverted into the earth before he reformed from his ashes. He looked like he did before the judgment started. He looked around in hope before he saw Jaune.  _ "Bolgia Eight." _ Watts' eyes widened before he was engulfed in flames. Jaune raised his right arm and a demonic sword appeared from the black flame. It was as tall as him with a thick blade The entire weapon was black, the blade was serrated and the crossguard looked like a demonic head with horns acting as the handguards. The pommel was a simple spike. He slashed it across Watts' chest,  _ "Bolgia Nine."  _ Watts' body was torn apart and fell to the ground and laid there for a few seconds before they came back together. He looked around in shock before he was enveloped in flames before being torn apart again and again.

When he was back together one last time he looked at Jaune, "Please." Jaune just gently touched his cheek and he stopped being torn apart. Watts sighed in relief until he heard what came next.  _ "Bolgia Ten." _ The spot that Jaune was touching turned black before it spread across his whole body. The black flesh started to disintegrate as it continued to spread (Kinda like with Tomura's quirk in MHA). Watts was experiencing the worst pain imaginable before he fell to the ground dead. The Gate opened as the chain broke and pulled his broken soul into Hell.

Jaune turned his sights to the last living being besides Salem. Lionheart, in desperation, aimed his weapon at the incarnate of Hell before firing at him with every ounce of dust he had. Jaune just slowly walked towards the former headmaster as he lazily swatted the elemental attacks with hands. He did so in a manner as one would to annoying insects Lionheart stared in fear before he turned to run away, like always. He had seen enough and he wasn't about to go like the others. He was stopped when a black tether wrapped around his waist and pulled him in front of Jaune. He was being held in the air by the tether, which turned out to be the bottom of his cloak, as Jaune looked into his eyes.  _ "Pathetic. Leonardo Lionheart. You broke the trust of Ozpin, the inner circle, and even your very students and Kingdom to save your own life. You even went as far to capture Nora Valkyrie before using her as a bargaining chip. Then you 'accidentally' killed her in your attempt to avoid capture. For your Sin of Treachery, I condemn you to the Ninth Circle."  _ The cloak released him as Jaune placed his hand on his chest,  _ "Caina." _ Instantly his entire body from the neck down was frozen before his feet could touch the ground. Lionheart looked away, too afraid to look at Jaune. Jaune moved his hand to grab his throat and Lionheart flinched back to looking at him.  _ "Antenora." _ His neck was frozen, making sure he couldn't turn away, and his body was frozen further. Lionheart started to shed tears, "P-please. I-I-I beg you. D-don't do this, I-I'll do anything." Jaune placed his hands on his cheeks.  _ "Ptolomaea." _ His cheeks were frozen up to his eyes, freezing his tears and keeping his eyes opened. Jaune placed his hand over his forehead and gripped his head painfully as he stared into his eyes.  _ "Judecca." _ He was now completely encased in ice, with that terrified expression on his face. The Gates opened one last time, as the chain impaled the frozen Faunus, it shattered. Leaving nothing but the traitor's soul before he was pulled into Hell, like the others.

Jaune was now facing Salem by himself. She stared at him, "What will you do now?" she asked with a smirk. "What sin will you condemn me to? You've used the last Circle on that coward."

Jaune just shook his head slowly.  _ "Your sins are too great for any of the Circles." _ He stared her in the eyes.  _ "Salem. For your sins against the world as a whole and even against the Gods that created this world. You can never be forgiven, so I pass the ultimate judgment." _ Jaune held his hand out towards Yamato and it turned a hundred and eighty degrees. The fissures glowed with energy as most of the chains around the sword were broken, along with the massive chains holding the Gate closed. And with that, the Gates opened wide.

What Salem saw made her gasp. A giant demonic bat creature, larger than even the doors, was behind the Gates. It had six bat-like wings and three faces, staring at her with a sort of hungry, excited and predatory look on the face that was looking directly at her. Jaune turned back to her with that.  _ "For your Sin of Pride, I condemn you to the Centre of Hell."  _ The giant creature reached its giant hand which barely fit-out of the gate, it reached towards her and grasped her. She struggled but with no hope, she watched as she was pulled into the ultimate punishment. Trapped in a frozen hell with a monster worse than any nightmare for all eternity.

The Gates closed and Jaune sighed before he looked back at the unsealed form of Crocea Mors. One chain remained. His chain. He closed his eyes,  _ "Jaune Arc. For your Sin of using the power of Dante Sparda Arc, I condemn you to the First Circle- Limbo."  _ The last chain broke away an impaled him with those words. His soul was pulled from his body and it fell to the ground. Jaune opened his eyes and looked down at his body. It was back to normal besides his hair; the Grimm's arm was dissolved and his clothes were back to normal. He was shirtless though and the armor around his arm and boots were falling apart.

Jaune felt his soul being dragged to Hell and he just looked up at the sky with a small smile. "I saved the world and avenged you guys. Not too shabby for an idiot like me. I'm sorry but you all may have to wait for a while longer. I swore to take them with me after all, and an Arc never goes back on his word cause there isn’t a mountain too high, a valley too low, a river too wide, and a chasm too deep when it comes to keeping our word. Maybe someday, I'll be able to join you on that side." Memories of his three loves, Pyrrha, Blake and Ruby, flashed through his mind. "Maybe you can wait for me." He closed his eyes and smiled as a tear ran down his face. "Goodbye." The Gates to Hell closed and the broken chains mended before fading away and with the chains now gone. 

* * *

Crocea Mors reverted to its usual form and was about to fall to the ground harmlessly and clatter but then a cloaked demonic figure grabbed the blade and inspected it looking carefully at the design, weight, and craftsmanship before smirking. The figures smirk turned into chuckles before he started to laughed boisterously before finally calming down with a few chuckles still escaping through its cloaked face every now and then before he said “Well, well, well look what we have here heh” a demonic arm hefted the blade up and tossed up and down a few times before finally saying “Yep this definitely is old Crocea, wow, how long has it been since I entered the human realm” said the Devil before taking off the hood revealing it to be Dante Sparda Arc the new ruler of Hell in his Devil trigger stage (DMC4 Devil trigger on google images should be the first picture) which he could activate at will subconsciously now and switch between human form and devil form without any repercussions. 

Dante then released devil trigger and went into his human form he had icy-blue eyes and silvery-white hair and an alabaster complexion and had a rugged charm to him. Dante had felt someone use the powers of hell and power similar to his old power although it was nowhere near the amount of power he wielded now. Normally he wouldn’t care if a devil was trying to wreak havoc on the human realm. An experienced huntsman could kill a devil although he wouldn’t come out unharmed. However, this power had a similar signature to his and part of his deceased queen’s signature just more diluted. He sent his power through the sword and used a new ability he gained when he traversed the multiverse. He saw the memories of the sword and the last wielder of said sword both in its sealed and unsealed state. When he saw glimpses of the memories of Jaune he was seething. Which types of parents gave up on their child?

* * *

Across the Multiverse in Heaven, Hell, Earth, Remnant and other locations many-dimensional counterparts of Jaune Arc's parents sneezed

* * *

He then reverted Crocea Mors into Yamato and then sliced a portal back into hell but before he entered back into his domain he snapped his fingers reconstructing the land through the use of time magic. Once he saw that everything looked normal he went into the portal that led to Hell to confront his descendant. The portal closed behind him leaving  _ no _ trace of the travesty that occurred. For there would be no reminder of what happened on this day.

* * *

**Man, that took a long time to get out. If anyone is thinking that this story is similar to LordHellPheonix’s Jaune’s Inferno that’s because he gave me permission to do something to it after I sent him a PM requesting to use it but also alter it so I wouldn’t have to try to make things** **_too_ ** **convoluted and to turn it into a ti- oops almost spilled the secret. The next chapter may be shorter than this one since that will probably be when the story truly begins… well then or chapter 3**


	2. To return from the Inferno...

**To return from the inferno...**

“Welp” exclaimed a figure. ”This is my life now might as well get used to it” Surrounding the figure was Limbo the first circle of hell and since the author is too lazy to describe he will tell all of you to go search it up.

The figure sighed in a mixture of resignation, regret and a myriad of other emotions. The figure looked up at the sky? The newest resident of limbo didn’t really know if the term constituted in hell but since they didn’t know what else to call they just called it the sky. Time passed, nobody could give an accurate measure of time since time in that version of hell was subjective. For the first circle of hell Limbo time normally went as fast as it did in the realm of the living which meant one second on Earth equals one second. However for the center of the ninth circle of hell, time went by much more slowly than it did in the real world than in any other circle. To give an example one second in the living world would be one year in the center of the lowest circle of hell. To put that in other terms time goes thirty-one million, five hundred fifty-seven thousand and six hundred times slower in the worst place imaginable in hell than it does in the real world. The reason for that being is so those who are truly wicked suffer longer until Judgement Day comes where God will judge everyone and those who were deemed unworthy would suffer for eternity.

“Meh might as well check around the place, see if I find any familiar faces” The person said. And so with those words the previously living now dead human being walked away from their position wanting to encounter any other lost souls. As they walked aimlessly a tail flickered from side to side as if it were waiting in anticipation for what would be encountered. 

* * *

_Far away in another location in Limbo..._

* * *

Jaune Arc could be seen going through combat forms. Although that was no longer necessary now that he was dead, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen and **soon**. When he was still alive, he bought this up to Qrow and Ozpin/Oscar and they -meaning Ozpin and Qrow- told him that he had a ‘sense for danger’ so to speak or he was having a premonition something that most Huntsmen and Huntressess developed over time, were gifted with or were just instincts that messed with your body until you weren’t able to ignore the effects and put yourself on guard or paid attention to every little thing because you were suddenly more paranoid than Major Erection er- I mean General Ironwood. Out of the whole group between RWBY and JNR, Blake had the best instincts/premonitions followed by Weiss and then Jaune. 

“Ha ugh agh” Jaune grunted out as he went through several sword forms. “Yah, hagh” Jaune kept going through multiple sword forms as to kill time? He had all of eternity but he would be damned if he let all of the skills he worked for go to waste. He did _not_ forge transcripts into Beacon Academy, **the** most prestigious school for huntsman and huntresses in training, just to lose those skills in hell just because he hadn’t practiced them in who knows how long. Pyrrha told him about this, the first tournament she won was only because the previous champion who was in fact champion for two years got lazy. Yeah Victoria Azazri lost to Pyrrha Nikos just because she was rusty. Jaune already that lesson and took it to heart because he read in the Arc family archives that some of his ancestors barely won because they got cocky and were out of practice or only won because their opponent hadn’t had someone strong enough to challenge them and were out of practice because of that. It was pretty much because of that reason that Jaune stayed alive. 

Jaune put himself through the ringer every single day he had time for training, sometimes he would spar with Qrow to find a way to combat people with slashing type weapons like scythes, other times he would spar with Yang to improve his endurance and see how to fight a close-range brawler, he would sometimes fight with Weiss to see how a precision type fighter does combat. He didn’t like it but he knew he was the least skilled member out of their little group, heck even Oscar was better than him, but then again he did have a centuries-old wizard inside of him so he didn’t count. To compensate for his weakness Jaune, whenever his friends would have time, would sometimes fight them at the same time like 2 vs 1 or sometimes whenever he was feeling reckless would initiate a 3 vs 1 battle to put himself in a situation where he wouldn’t have backup and was forced to take care of multiple opponents at once.

Thanks to that type of training Jaune developed multiple fighting styles equipped for different scenarios, he even bought up a certain type of training regime to Oscar/Ozpin. For one he introduced a situation where they would be forced to protect a group of people from one person or one person from a group of people, he also made them take a sort of simulation where they would have to fight with weapons they were unfamiliar with, thanks to that course more lives were saved which Ozpin thanked Jaune for. However to Jaune those thanks and praises he received from the ancient wizard felt hollow, empty and like an insult because if there ever was one thing he hated more than those who hurt the people he cared about it was Ozpin. Ozpin, he had decided a long time ago was the source of most of the damn problems that were on Remnant. He said most because racism, poverty, war a several other things weren’t Ozpin’s fault… or at least he doesn’t think so. Ozpin’s secretive, manipulative, cryptic, and reclusive nature made him someone to be wary of. When he first entered Beacon academy he wanted nothing more than to be just like Ozpin, that being powerful, confident, a hero, and someone people could rely on. That all changed when Pyrrha the first person who ever believed in him, the first woman to truly _love_ him in a romantic sense, and the first person to not try to stray him from his dream but actually help him, died. Then he found out that Ruby had a special power which was fatal to grimm which helped confirm his suspicions. Ever since he entered Beacon and passed initiation there was always one little thing other than the fear of his fake transcripts being exposed that kept gnawing at him.

Why was Ruby Rose 15 year old Huntress in training, a girl who hadn’t even finished preparatory school (cough*hypocrite*cough) and someone who wasn’t old enough, being allowed to attend Beacon Academy?

Now don’t get him wrong he was grateful to Ozpin because if he hadn’t allowed Ruby to attend Beacon he would’ve never met her, and gotten married to her or Blake or interacted with any of the members of team RWBY… barring Weiss of course. Curse his younger and more oblivious self!! 

Jaune groaned and held his face in an embarrassed manner as he remembered how he used to behave during his time at Beacon before his eyebrows creased and a displeased frown crossed his face at the thought of what caused his time at Beacon to fall short. However to Jaune certain things just didn’t add up, anyone who had aura could stop a robbery. What Ruby did wasn’t something special that merited Headmaster Ozpin of the most prestigious academy on all of Remnant that he would actually go in person and actually offer her a place in his Academy. Then when he learned that Yang trashed a club he started to have more suspicions which were only given more ground since he knew that she was related to Ruby. How was Yang let off scot-free and someone explain to him how she didn’t face any charges? For one she used violence on the _owner_ of the club just because he didn’t have something, next she assaulted his employees, also she caused thousands of lien in damage, and probably got some civilians caught in the crossfire. Someone who did that and just walked away like it was just an average day (if Yang’s story and the tone she said it in was anything to go by) didn’t qualify for being a Huntress regardless of combat ability. His suspicions were only confirmed once certain things came to light. Ozpin only wanted pawns loyal to him. Ozpin was trying to recreate what he did with team STRQ but with more success, luckily team RWBY resembled the present team STRQ minus a member being dead and several other small differences which would help Ozpin manipulate them more. Ruby would replace Summer the bright, cheerful, and energetic girl with dreams of helping and saving people while being a hero. Yang would replace Taiyang the sunny clown of the group who would always be cheerful and try to keep everyone upbeat. Weiss would replace Raven the cold one who would follow the rules they’ve lived by their entire life. Lastly Blake would replace Qrow the jaded one who had experienced stuff and had somewhat of a pessimistic view on the world. 

Ozpin could spout all the drivel about comrades, sacrifice, and bonds that he wanted but Jaune didn’t buy any of that bullshit. Comrades? Puh-lease. Ozpin, c’mon ,don’t even try to make a joke. Comrades were people who fought, bled, wept, hungered, suffered, and experienced many things alongside each other. Ozpin though? As soon as Oscar reached a certain age and level of skill Ozpin stayed mostly behind the scenes. The bastard preached on and on about sticking together and getting as much allies as they could but then he just up and abandons them? The ancient wizard didn’t even care about them. He probably, maybe, doubtfully felt some guilt or some remorse for his actions but he didn’t care about them. He would just reincarnate over, over, over and over again. He probably had so many people die around him so Jaune would give him some sympathy before squashing it by remembering that he practically dragged _children_ , **_children_ **, into his own personal war. Ozpin told them once when Weiss asked why he hadn’t told anybody about the existence of Salem that he didn’t say anything because he didn’t the populace to be thrown into chaos which would spark a frenzy of negative emotions which in turn attract many grimm and kill everyone. Hah, wasn’t it a fun surprise when everyone else learned about the existence of Salem because of some loose lipped soldier that happened to hear everything. People had flipped out, riots in the kingdoms, one or two kingdoms were overthrown, but nonetheless people were united under a different banner to keep the Grimm away.

Jaune grit his teeth at the thought of the old wizard and all of his machinations and put more effort and ferocity into his sword forms. The deceased Arc didn’t notice it, but he was excluding small amounts of aura similar to the way that a fire excludes sparks or embers. Sometimes the aura was white, sometimes white with hints gold, and sometimes black. The Arc was torn away from his reverie when he noticed a spirit approaching -hey hold on a second! He’d recognize that tail anywhere no matter how much time passed. “Hey Arc long time no see” a familiar voice laced with a hint of sadness called out. Jaune Arc looked up to see the sad visage of the leader of team SSSN, and the only person to have been a threat to his relationship with his first wife. Sun Maymun Kral Wukong.

After a lengthy and emotional reunion the two blondes finally found an area to settle down and sit which wasn’t plagued by shades, spirits who are now only remains of who they used to be. “So what are you doing here Sun?” Jaune asked “Cause I didn’t figure you to be a bad person wait- how are you even in this version of Hell for that matter, because the only reason I’m here is because I used the powers of my ancestor and his counterpart” Jaune didn’t understand what was going on. None of this made any sort of sense based on what Jaune knew. The Remnant part of the Multiverse had its own version of Hell and the one he and Sun (WHO SHOULD NOT BE HERE!!!!) were in was not it. Certain Earths had Hell, some Yomi, others Tartarus, Helheim, Narak, and so on and so forth but, and this is a big BUT, the Inferno was not, never, not even CLOSE, to Remnant’s Multiversal version of Hell. He would know he took a peek and thanked the living God with a capital G for about a week that he was in the Inferno and not his home dimension’s version of Hell.

Perhaps a short explanation is an order for your -the reader’s- feeble minds to comprehend why Jaune Arc felt the need to thank the one true living God for such a while, and not the brothers of light and darkness from his not being in Godor Remnant’s version of Hell. Nobody among the living knew what awaited them In Godor so there were many theories.What would actually happen is that people would be stuck in infinite darkness until people would forget who they used to be and become _mindless_. Then they would be filled with so much darkness until that in their mindless state they would envy and hate anyone who had light so much they would go on a frenzy when confronting those with ‘light’. Then they would be given a respite and let out through a tear in the middle of… wherever the heck they were. Once they went through the portal they would enter a strange wormhole where there would be a pressure surrounding them, weighing down on them having no mercy and then there would be a portal not too far from them around 25 feet away which would take form of kaleidoscope of color. They would try to escape in anyway they could, weather it be crawling, inching themselves forward like a worm, sliding, and a myriad of other ways. Once they were within a certain range they would reach for the portal and grasp for its ‘edges’ because they would be released from the pressure. After climbing through the portal in their mindless and envious state they would attack anything they see with light not knowing that they had become… Grimm. So yes in short, in Remnant’s Hell you would break and then turn you into a Grimm. Jaune was very grateful for that, he didn’t know how he could handle the knowledge of becoming the very thing he had sworn to kill. Now that you the reader has been informed on with the story!

Jaune was grateful for company but he was curious of how Sun was here but he had to do this subtly as to not arouse suspicion. “How the heck are you here Sun?” Jaune asked out of the blue. Subtlety this is Jaune Arc, clearly you two have never met. “Ummm whaddya mean Arc aren’t we in Godor?” Sun asked in a voice of confusion laced with barely a hint of something else normal people wouldn’t be able to place. However Jaune narrowed his eyes as he caught it as clear as day, and why wouldn’t he because after all that something he used a lot while he was alive, that was the voice of someone feigning ignorance, the voice of someone that kew something but chose to withhold information for fear of being in trouble, well either that or the tone of a liar he couldn’t quite place it. “Sun I know that tone of voice” Jaune said in a no-nonsense tone “You may have tried to hide it and you may have been able to hide it from others, but not from me so spill” To give Sun some credit his facial expression didn’t change much but his eyes did dart to the side briefly to look at him but just enough for it to confirm that he was hiding something. Jaune was not gonna let the Faunus trick him like he had done to many others. “Sun” The aforementioned person turned as to not face him “Spill” Jaune didn’t care how long it would take since they had all of eternity plus one day. “Sun I can **literally** do this for eternity” Jaune said in a warning sort of voice “How. Did. You. Get. **_Here.?_ **” Jaune asked in a clipped tone. “Haaaa” Sun sighed. “Jaune” He turned to face the only Arc there. “Since you’re here I assume you know the tale about Vergil right?””Huh?” was his very eloquent reply. “Uhhh Vergil Sparda man?” Sun said in a ‘duh’ kind of voice accompanied with a face that made it look like it was supposed to be obvious until he saw the blank expression that was plastered on Jaune’s face “Dude if you don’t know about Vergil then how-””Dante” Jaune cut in knowing what Sun was going to ask after putting the pieces together. Seeing Sun’s confused face Jaune knew he had to elaborate. Jaune sighed knowing that this conversation was gonna take a while but then he remembered that they had all of eternity so, eh what the heck?

* * *

_One lengthy conversation later the author has intentions of writing because he is too lazy and also because it has no relevance to the plot_

* * *

“So Vergil Sparda, my ancestor, the guy who is basically a lone wolf had a brother?”

“Y~ep”

“And you’re in this version of Hell because you used a mixture of Dante Sparda’s and Dante Alighieri’s powers to avenge everyone?”

“Mhm”

“So you now have no chance at redemption because of that?”

“Ye- wait redemption?”

Hearing Jaune’s sudden change of voice made the blonde monkey faunus turn to face him. Sun studied his face for signs of deceit, humor or any other emotion that indicated that he wasn’t playing around. Once he knew for certain that Jaune wasn’t playing dumb he decided that it wouldn’t hurt anyone to tell him (lol).

“Okay level with me Arc do you know what redemption is?”Sun asked in a serious manner. “Well I don’t know the redemption you’re talking about but redemption is to do certain things to atone for your misdeeds” Jaune replied in a casual manner on the outside but on the inside was hopeful because if what Sun was implying coincided with what he thought then… “Redemption in the Inferno is a special trial that you can go through to return to life” Sun explained as best as he could because there was much more to it. Jaune was going to ask something but then Sun continued to talk “Of course you need to go to the absolute bottom circle of the Inferno in order to ask Metatron for certain conditions of your return for instance if you want to return stronger than you were when you died, if you want to return younger than when you died, if you want-””What if you want to go back in time to the day of your birth with all of your skill, memories, and powers intact?”Jaune asked with his face looking like it was chiseled from rock to indicate just how serious he was. Sun on the other hand however had his appearance turn deathly pale as if he was just told that the angel of death himself would go after him. “Then in that case” Sun simply spoke “You must encounter both Metatron and Michael and fulfill an arduous task Jaune but before you do anything stupid you have to know something””Hm and what may that be?” Jaune asked intrigued “The absolute bottom circle of the Inferno isn’t the 9th the circle, the circle of treachery” Sun spoke in a grievous voice “No the absolute bottom circle is the _10th,_ the circle of Discord reserved only for the worse of the worse and nobody but God can put anyone there, but he always has this aura of sadness around him when doing so for some reason””Well duh” Jaune said in a voice that implied it was supposed to be obvious. Well for people who have read the Bible it is but for other people not so much. Sun turned to look at him directly with a raised eyebrow which was the signal for him to continue speaking “God loves all of his children no matter they be humans, faunus, false gods, or turned into a monster” Jaune further elaborated when he realized that Sun didn’t understand nor had any clue as to what he meant. Jaune sighed when he saw Sun’s face. It looked like the monkey faunus was starting to understand but needed some clarification.“God created everything and everyone, he loves us all because we are all his children and like any **true** parent he hates to discipline his children but does it because it’s necessary” Sun looked like he now had a vague understanding. “Okay I kinda get it but I think you’re gonna have to explain more” “Ughhhhhh I have explained it the best I could Sun” Jaune said in an exasperated manner before he took on a frustrated expression. “It’s hard to explain Sun” Jaune said in a frustrated tone “Well hard for anyone who isn’t a dad” He mumbled under his breath. “Anyway Sun” He asked after a moment of internal debate “How do I get to the 10th circle?” Jaune asked in a serious manner with an undertone that said if Sun lied to him he would be in for a world of pain. Luckily for the blonde monkey faunus he got the message. Sun took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. When Sun spoke he spoke in a shaky tone. “To enter the 10th circle you ha-” Sun was cut off by a ball of bright silver light coming into their field of view.

“So you’re my descendant huh?” Spoke a foreign voice laced with amusement when the light died down.

Both Sun and Jaune opened their eyes and turned to see a man who was clothed in reddish-brown boots, olive black pants with the crotch area red… for some reason, a crimson trench coat, black fingerless gloves, a fog grey jacket with 3 clasp on black belts with gold buckles running horizontally on it, 1 just below where his sternum should be and the other 2 belts running over the umbilical area, he had one final belt, (the one people should be wearing on their pants but for some reason they forget to) this belt was normal except for its buckle which was silver with the image of a cerberus with only half the face for the heads on either side. ( **In case any of you people don’t know this is Dante’s outfit from DMC4** ) He wore an easygoing smirk on his face but if an expert looked into his eyes they would also see curiosity, mischief, excitement, sadness and traces of a couple other emotions. The mystery man had silvery-white hair, icy-blue eyes and a pale skin tone.

“Who are you!?” Jaune asked getting into one of his many hand-to-hand combat pose with his right fist parallel to the ground and his left completely flat in a diagonal form as if he were going to make a chopping motion. He had his left foot pointed forward and his right foot pointed to the right. If one were to to make a line it would seem the position of his feet formed an L, this was one of Jaune’s many combat styles, more specifically his spring counterstyle. The way it worked was Jaune would coat his left hand in a bunch of aura so he could divert his opponent’s attack and lash out with his right fist after kicking off to get closer should they be a close range combatant and considering the huge claymore on his back it was safe to say that the unknown member of the male species in front of them was a close range fighter. But enough about his position, Sun on the other hand grabbed a random tree branch that was lying around and twirled it before holding one end towards the mysterious visitor like one would with a staff or a some other type of polearm. 

“Hey, hey” The stranger said lifting his hands up in a placating gesture “I’m just trying to see my great times who knows how much grandson” He finished with a grin.

“What” Jaune and Sun said too confused with these turn of events to properly phrase it as a question. Jaune felt some sort of connection to the individual in front of him that originated from his gut (?) he was a spirit so he didn’t know exactly but it was there, faint but there.

“Who are you?” Jaune asked with narrowed eyes. The person in front of him just smirked as if they were sharing some sort of inside joke. “Oh come on” He said in a mock hurt tone with a grin on his face “How come you don’t recognize me?” At this Jaune racked his brain thinking he would’ve remembered meeting the person in front of him “Surely you must of seen my picture in the Arc family archives?” When he spoke these words his eyes hardened somewhat as a thought passed through his head. “How do you know about those?” Jaune asked with curiosity and a bit of steel in his voice. The man stumbled back a step as if he was given a physical blow at those words. The man lowered his face as a shadow was cast over his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked up, when Jaune met his gaze the sense of familiarity continued to nag at him. Then the mystery man opened his mouth to speak “The names Dante kid” He spoke with a flat tone that unnerved Jaune and Sun “Dante Sparda Arc, the new king of the Inferno” Jaune and Sun’s eyes widened when they heard his name “And I’m one of your ancestors Jaune”

* * *

After the initial shock wore off Jaune wasn’t sure what to feel to the news he had just received. I mean after all, it’s not everyday that you’re told that you are technically a prince? He wasn’t sure since his ancestors that came before him were also descendants from Dante. Jaune wasn’t sure how the hierarchy line worked and never bothered to learn about it since it didn’t serve him any purpose except for one minor detail.

It did matter to him.

_A lot._

Sun on the other hand felt like the third wheel and resolved to leave as soon as possible. It didn’t help the fact that his hastily put scheme was shot straight to Hell… no pun intended. For now he resolved to just stay put and escape when he had any type of opening. 

“So…” The now named Dante started “What’s your story Jaune, cause I figured most Arcs would’ve earned Remnant’s version of Heaven” he inquired.

“Eh nothin much just had to use the powers of hell to kill what was basically the mother of all grimm” Jaune said in a nonchalant tone as if one was talking about the weather or their day at the office.

Sun just looked at Jaune as if he had grown a second head, third arm and sixth toe… not a nice image when you think about it. 

“Dude” Sun began “I’m pretty sure that what you just said isn’t something to be said as if you’re saying the mail just came in”

“Sun I may not know much about my great-times-who-knows-much grandfather but if anything I’m pretty sure that would be a walk in the park for him” Jaune tried to explain to the blonde monkey faunus.

“Oh really?” He challenged “And how do you figure that?”

“Dude he left a tome describing part of his life and how to use the powers of hell also proving the multiverse theory and in the process showing he had the ability to mess with the fabric of reality and the time-space continuum” Jaune paused to… take a breath? It was just instinctual for him to take in a breath after saying anything but since he was dead there was no need for him to breath as a spirit.

Sun after hearing that had to acknowledge that what Jaune said would be minor compared to the demon king’s achievements. Jaune still didn’t let his mind wander as he was still stuck on what Sun said and went to question the only other blond in the vicinity.

“So Sun what was up with that redemption thing you were talking about” he questioned.

“Allow me to take it from here kid” Dante interrupted before Sun could continue to ‘explain’ anything to Jaune. Jaune just looked at his ancestor with a raised eyebrow as if to ask _‘what do you know about redemption?’._ Dante just looked back at him with his own raised eyebrow as if to ask _‘You’re kidding right?’_ , before they both descended into a full facial conversation Dante decided to use his mouth and actually explain what redemption was. “Basically you go through a random type of test to earn the right to come back to life” the son of Sparda said in a lacksidal manner. Jaune opened his mouth to say _“that’s it?”_ but then Dante’s voice cut through. “However” he started _‘there it is’_ Jaune thought “the test’s difficulty also goes into accordance of how elaborate and extreme your request to return to life is” he finished. Jaune paled a bit but it wasn’t noticeable since he was just a spirit. _‘Well then got nothing to lose’_ Jaune thought. Dante promptly went and said words that had Jaune’s inexistent blood chilling to absolute zero levels.

“I forgot to mention this” Jaune’s interest was peaked and he looked directly at his ancestor with trepidation in his eyes. “Should you fail your test your worst fears and nightmares will manifest into reality and you won’t even know when they will appear or what they are, that or you'll probably be erased from existence in your timeline so that means your parents never had a son, your sisters never had a brother, a couple of other things as well and oh I forgot to mention, your children _never_ existed.” The king of the Inferno looked at Jaune with the utmost seriousness he could muster. (Anyone who knows Dante can tell… it isn’t much) “Look I know it doesn’t sound like much nor does it sound real threatening but when your fears become a reality you’ll know what true despair is.” “Well then, time's a wastin so let's do this.” Jaune said in a false cheery voice while Sun looked at him with a deadpan gaze.

* * *

Dante, Jaune, and Sun walked for….5 steps because Dante decided that he didn’t want to walk all the way to ‘there’ as he put since apparently they weren’t allowed to know the name of that mysterious area where the cost of Redemption for Jaune would take place so he just unsheathed Yamato and cut a hole through the fabric of space with no trouble whatsoever. ‘Mmm that seems pretty useful for a lot of occasion’ Sun thought with interest after seeing Yamato in action.

After they all stepped through the portal and it closed behind them the previously dark room that they were in lit up. Sun and Jaune looked all around the room in awe and wonder… and promptly screamed their heads off after seeing an abyss of stars and galaxies beneath them. Now as Hunters they were used to jumping out of flying vehicles or high structures but seeing nothing beneath them except… well whatever the heck is typical to see in the middle of space.

**_FWOOOOOSH!!!!!_ **

Jaune and Sun immediately went into a combat stance against an unknown entity after hear and physically _feeling_ the sheer _power_ in the gust of wind that suddenly filled the room? They didn’t know where they were so they were confused on what was going on other than they were here to find out the price for Jaune having his request granted.

A man wearing a pure white mistrali-oriented kimono, a white string necklace with red nines on them around his neck, he had blocklike sandals on his feet and… wait a second. Jaune narrowed his eyes to near slits as he studied the man all over again. He felt a little… hazy if he were to put it in a word around the man not to mention he couldn’t see any features on his face because a straw hat seemed to cast the darkest shadow in existence on his face . “HEY!!!” Jaune yelled at the **being** in front of them since there was no possible way that the thing they were standing before was human. “PULL DOWN YOUR STUPID ILLUSION FUCKTARD!!!!” Jaune knew that the being in front of them had more power than him just by his sheer presence and that wasn’t even mentioning the hidden power Jaune didn’t doubt he was holding back. Sun just looked at Jaune as if he were some strange new type of bizzare creature from talking to an unknown entity of copious amounts of power like that. Dante and the unknown entity however just stared at Jaune for a brief moment and promptly _howled_ with laughter. Sun looked at them as if _they_ were some strange new type of bizarre creatures that came from the outer limits of space in a foreign dimension. Dante for laughing at how Jaune disrespected that being of unknown power and the powerful entity for how Jaune talked to it in such a disrespectful manner. Sun just threw his hands up into the ‘air’ as if to say “that’s it, I’m done, fuck this shit”.

After their laughter subsided the entity spoke for the first time **“SO YOU WISH TO SEE MY FORM MORTAL?”** “Uh yeah, that’s why I told you to bring down that stupid-ass illusion” Jaune said as if it weren’t already obvious. **“VERY WELL JAUNE SPARDA ARC I SHALL REWARD YOUR COURAGE TO SPEAK TO A GOD IN SUCH A MANNER”** It boomed in a voice filled with power. Then a light shining a blinding white and gold came out of the entity and when it died down ‘it’ turned out to be a him, a very powerful and very strange looking him.

Where the kimono used to be pure white it was now embroidered along the edges with what looked like golden chicken scratch which Jaune deduced had to be some language foreign to Remnant since no self-respecting being of power would wear golden chicken scratch on pure white clothes. The necklace with nines on it now had it’s string gold with the nines in white. His eyes were a deep red color he was all too familiar with with black concentric circles and commas(?) he had an ornate naginata on his back which would have his wife drooling over it’s design before cringing in disgust. Jaune however would be more wary of that weapon than he would around Ozpin and Salem. He knew that some powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses liked to use shiny, big, and extravagant weapons to show off, get hired, pick up chicks/guys, or a whole bunch of miscellaneous reasons but those weapons never lasted long because they were more for extravagance and style than they were for use on the field against grimm and human opponents. However he knew that the naginata on his back wasn’t just for decoration, perhaps the jade blade part of naginata was magical? Or was the whole thing magical and did every jewel have a different property? So many questions, very little answers and even less information to make a hypothesis. The man had pure black hair that reached to his back and pale skin but not too pale to the point where he looked like a walking sheet of paper. He was now barefoot but Jaune figured it was probably because that was how he was to appear or he had a hard time finding footwear that went well with the rest of his outfit.

“Well then Jaune Sparda Arc allow me to introduce myself I am Izanagi-no-Mikoto the ruler of the Shinto Pantheon and the shinto dimensional hall” the now named Izanagi said. Jaune knew that even though he wasn’t sure who or what the Shinto were he knew they had to be powerful since the man in front of them was the ruler of them and pantheon meant all of the gods or people of a religion so he also had to be a god. Well then going by the assembled information he had he just called the king god of the Shinto fucktard. Huh, well then, that was nice to know however he was here for a reason and he wouldn’t be distracted from his purpose for being here.”Okay then good to know but I’m here to find out the price for my Redemption” Jaune said getting straight to point and beating down the proverbial bush with Nora’s hammer. “Yes, straight to the point I like it” Izanagi said in a pleased voice “Know that it is going to quite high and that it won’t be easy to pass Redemption especially yours since I heard your request beforehand and calculated the price needed to be paid” He finished in a serious voice. Jaune was now feeling nervous and was slightly trembling but was trying valiantly to steel himself. He was just told that the price would be quite high. What could be considered a high price to the king god of a pantheon? He remembered Dante’s word’s about the consequences about failure. But then he remembered his wives, his children, his first family, and his second family in team JNPR, RWBY and other Huntsmen, Huntresses and people they met in his travels to defeat Salem.He knew he had to do this for them so he drew upon all of his will and took a unnecessary deep breath. “Alright then” Jaune said in a hard voice “What’s the cost?”.

The Shinto Patriarch looked down at the last Arc before intoning in a foreboding voice ”You must go throughout the Multiverse and fix some glitches per say, however sometimes you may have to be in a certain dimension for an entire lifetime and are not allowed to be with your wives counterparts unless that is the purpose of you being there”. Jaune froze at hearing that, he would be reunited with Blake and Ruby and he wasn’t allowed to be with them? Jaune knew that they wouldn’t be _his_ Ruby and Blake, not the ones he fell in love with but still they were the women he fell in love with and married, his position with Pyrrha was still up in the air since she died before they could clarify anything and well he was here… wherever the hell here was. Izanagi knew that this was the turning point, many people had tried to achieve redemption but when they heard the price they cowered away. He looked at Jaune with little to no emotion in his eyes “So what is your answer Arc?” he asked in a voice laced with power that shook Jaune from his frozen state. Jaune knew that his next statement would affect the way everything turned out for the foreseeable future. “May I be allowed to have a brief period to train in my real body before I have to start Redemption?” Jaune asked with trepidation voice. Izanagi however looked like he already knew what he was going to ask and seemed like he was weighing the consequences and/or benefits of granting his request. After a moment of deliberation which was increasing Jaune’s nervousness the Shinto patriarch finally spoke. “I shall-

* * *

**And this is where the chapter ends. I'm going to leave y'all with a little preview of chapter 3 for everyone reading this.**

**Chapter 3:...a price must be paid**

_?:So this is it huh? Well I got to admit I never imagined this would be it._

**? **‘Time to pull off one of my favorite tricks’****

* * *

?:Do you wish for another chance Sun Maymun Kral Wukong? Another chance to be with Blake Belladonna _Arc_

Sun:SHE ISN’T AN ARC!!!


	3. ...a price must be paid

**Well people I hope that you people are satisfied with this chapter since it took so long to get out. It should be noted that the first world Jaune will be sent to is what I call an Amazonian AU since like the Amazons, women rule while males are subservient. Also the typical cast of RWBY and NPR will act OOC in this world and not in the typical way that you would normally in this type of fanfictions.**

**It should be noted that this chapter has mentions of incest, rape, mind break, and a bunch of other things that are MA rated. I know however that there will be at least one 12 year-old kid that is going to be reading this and to that little turd I say. Go away.**

**Jaune’s mission for this Universe: Jaune Kutaya Arc committed suicide after his mother killed his only friend in this universe since she wasn’t from a noble family and would only ‘taint’ him. Males in this universe are usually trophy husbands (opposite of trophy wives) slaves, disposable bait against grimm, and sometimes disposable lab rats to test military equipment such as guns, lasers, rockets, poisons, tanks, dust infused bullets, and other. Jaune Sparda Arc is to take his place and put the males on equal footing with the females of this world by destroying the thing in Salem’s possession that is able to suppress the Aura cores of males therefore taking Ozpin out of the equation...kind of.**

**Last time on An Arc’s return from the Inferno**

_After a moment of deliberation which was increasing Jaune’s nervousness the Shinto patriarch finally spoke. “I shall-_

**Chapter 3:A price must be paid**

“I shall not grant you a period of time to accustom yourself with your body once more” Izanagi said with a tone of finality. Jaune on the other had a resigned face as he already saw this outcome. However that didn’t mean he was giving up on Redemption. As he was going to accept another light came out of nowhere making everyone take a stance except for Izanagi and Dante although they did start molding some of their chakra and demonic energy within them respectively. The light made a white rectangle in the air about 7 feet high and 4 feet wide. Out of the rectangle stepped out a figure that made Izanagi’s eyes narrow a bit. What exactly was _he_ doing here? The figure was roughly about 6 feet had hair with black roots and white tips and had the type of tan only a hispanic could have. He also had eyes that had a black sclera with a white iris and gold pupil. He was wearing black Jordans, black jeans and if you could see from his open dress shirt buttons you could see a black tank top. He had a white dress shirt with a gold trim and gold buttons.

“So... is anyone gonna greet little ol me?” the person said. When he looked around and saw the deadpan faces on Izanagi and Dante and faces of apprehension on Jaune and Sun. The figure just sighed and focused on the human and faunus in the room, hmmm they seemed interesting maybe he should mess with their heads just to see their reactions- no wait dad wouldn’t allow that no matter how much he would beg (read:pester) him. Dammit how was he supposed to have fun now? Wait a second! Now there’s an idea.

“Well if nobody is gonna greet me maybe I should just introduce myself” The man made a show of preparing himself before finally speaking with a serious tone and face that chilled Jaune and Sun.

“The name’s Noah kids, Noah Ryder and I’m the only demi-child of Helix father of Chaos, Order, and Void.” 

To both blond’s credit they just looked as lost as a sheep hopped up on cannabis. Noah didn’t expect them to know anything about him so he further detailed his explanation so that they would fully understand just in whose presence they were in. 

“Jaune I assume you know of God correct?” Jaune just nodded dumbly. “Excellent now that I don’t have to explain to you I’ll speed through this” he took a deep breath before thinking about how to explain this to people who barely understood the concept of religion, gods and pantheons. 

“Helix is like the Greek equivalent of God though that can be debated since in some places of the multiverse there is Chaos who rules as the equivalent of God but that isn’t important now” Noah turned to Izanagi and looked him directly for a moment and then turned back to Jaune. “The gods of remnant from a different sect of the multiverse have taken an interest in you and wish to grant him different _gifts_ per say” Jaune after a while just stood there and after awhile of processing what was just told to him he just looked at Izanagi but the Shinto god just sighed already answering the unspoken question. 

“Yes I know what you’re thinking and no I’m not happy with this but unfortunately they called in a favor I owe them from losing a bet and the sooner that is repaid the better however it is your choice whether or not to accept them” Jaune looked back at Noah and the demi-child immediately understood the unspoken question. 

“In another sect of the multiverse you were mmmmm let’s say _gifted_ powers of destruction from different sects of the multiverse and from your own universe since the god of destruction was angry that throughout the _RWBY_ -verse the gifts of light were almost everywhere but the gifts of darkness were practically nowhere barring Salem and when they were given to you you were left to figure them out” Jaune however looked lost and dizzy so Noah sighed in annoyance, he didn’t have the patience for this he’d rather just watch dimensions throughout the multiverse with buttered popcorn not actively participating in them so to speed things along he just forcefully downloaded all the information needed into Jaune’s head so that he could get back to watching some prime entertainment. Jaune stumbled back from all the new information he was just given. After a couple minutes Jaune finally reoriented himself and said “I’ll accept them” with a strange glint in his eye. Noah grinned a grin that said ‘I know something you don’t’, ‘I’m going to enjoy this’ and carried a type of amusement one could only experience from seeing another person’s misery.

Noah tipped his head towards Izanagi as if giving him the signal for something before fading out of the visible spectrum like a mirage. It was as if he had never actually been there...with those thoughts in mind Jaune said “OK” breaking Izanagi out of his thoughts “Let’s do this time is wasting away and I don’t want the price of my Redemption to get any higher” he finished with a grin on his spectral face. 

Sun looked at Jaune with some envy in his eyes but held back since he owed it Jaune and since he wouldn’t be able to face Jaune not after he did **that** to them. Nobody knew about **it** , not even Jaune and Blake which was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. It was a blessing since Jaune and Blake would never separate and on the other hand it was a curse since they would _never_ separate. Sun shook his head dispelling any and all thoughts related to **that** matter. If it were up to him then he would’ve taken up Redemption a long time ago but unless 100 years pass or a god/goddess offers it he wasn’t able to do so. Unknown to any of the people gathered a small smokey portal about the size of an eyeball opened showing an eye with a star-like design on it and disappeared as quickly as it came.

* * *

_Some time later after the details of his Redemption are ironed out_

* * *

“Do you understand?” Izanagi said pointing to the door in front of him. Said door looked like your average panel door with 8 panels, 4 vertical rectangular on top 2 horizontal beneath them and another 2 vertical rectangular panels on the bottom. What made this door was that it was a little broken and was painted in four all-too familiar colors. The frame and hinges were a crimson rose red, the top 2 panels in white, those underneath were black along with the horizontal ones, the last two panels were also black and the rest of it was a golden yellow. However the most striking feature was that there seemed to be 8 vines on it. At the corners were 2 vines each that seemed to be alive because they kept moving and slithering across the door which, to be honest kind of unnerved Jaune despite everything he had seen and done. There was also a strange symbol in the middle of the door which was basically a circle with a cross attached to the bottom. Jaune didn’t have any time to ponder what that meant since Sun opened the door and pushed him in via a heavy kick to the back sending him flying through the door and off into...somewhere. Izanagi and Dante just deadpanned at him while Sun immediately got defensive once noticing their looks.

“What?” Sun said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Was that really necessary?” Dante asked the monkey faunus.

“Well yeah since it seemed that we were just delaying everything even further and it didn’t seem that Jaune’s Redemption was gonna come any time next century.”

“We would have gotten there” The demon king argued.

Sun just raised an eyebrow not impressed by his argument.

“Eventually…” He finished.

Sun just deadpanned at the son of Sparda not at all convinced by what he was saying. Sun just sighed and pulled some popcorn from...somewhere and got comfortable to watch his fellow blond go throughout the multiverse doing missions that would irreversibly change him. What Sun found most hilarious about this was that Jaune wasn’t doing all for love. Wellllllll, that wasn’t strictly true, Jaune was doing for the love he had to his friends/adoptive family and his family, but what Jaune was truly doing this for, was for **revenge**. Jaune wanted to get even stronger than he was so that he could personally kill/torture everyone who had ever wronged those he cared about.

* * *

“SUN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!” Jaune yelled as he was flying towards the ground at speeds just under mach 1. Jaune saw the ground coming at him _fast_ so he flared enough aura to equal that of a full Huntsmen/Huntress team. The light was so bright that it seemed as if a star fell from the sky. When the eventual crash occurred...nothing happened. ‘Huh?’ was Jaune’s very eloquent thought. You see Jaune had no corporeal for there to hit anything so Jaune was left floating above the ground around 5 feet high. Jaune held his non-existent head as a flood of knowledge burst into his head. Knowledge about this world’s past, the events that were happening now, the events of this timeline that weren’t supposed to happen, what he was supposed to do and what were the parameters of this mission. 

Jaune followed his instincts which guided him to...himself? He held out a hand to touch his alternate counterpart’s face and when he made contact with it, a flash of light illuminated the dark night so much people awake had thought that the day had come early, but for 8 females whose names shall not be mentioned they knew it was a clue for their search. 

“AGHH, NGH, AHH, RAGH” Jaune screamed as his soul entered a foreign body and merged with it. Memories of his counterpart’s self bled into him until he was confused and had an existential crisis. 

Who was he? 

What was going on? 

Why was there so much pain? 

What was his purpose for being here? 

Was he Jaune Sparda Arc a Huntsman whose skill and power was only matched by few or was he Jaune Kutaya Arc? A boy who had been raised to serve the needs of women and to take anything given to him with obedience, happiness, without complaint, and pleasure no matter what happened to him because of women. 

Memories flew throughout his head until one image flew by his confused head. He saw himself kissing a girl with flowing red hair and bronze armor. Who was this beautiful woman and why was she kissing him? _Pyrrha_ a voice in his head whispered. Pyrrha? Who was that? He didn’t know anyone by that name, cause he was pretty sure he would’ve remembered someone like her. _She’s our partner_ the same voice whispered. ‘Our partner?’ he questioned _Yes she believed in us when nobody else did remember?_ She did? Why would someone as beautiful as her believe in a worthless nobody like him? _She was the first person to love us and that very love killed her when she sacrificed herself. Her sacrifice while bringing great sorrow resulted in our true awakening_ the voice continued confusing Jaune even more. ‘ _True awakening_ ’ he thought in mental agony ‘ _what does the voice mean by that_ ’? Then a rush of images passed by his head at terminal velocity. 

Him training in the forest isolated from humanity with a video of that girl, _Pyrrha_ the voice supplied. Him fighting a woman clothed in red with flaming eyes of gold. Him standing before a man with red hair, bull horns, dark clothing, and a red sword that glowed with an unholy light. Him standing before an altar with a smiling woman with black hair, amber eyes, and cat ears with her being clothed in...black? Him standing with his left arm wrapped around a woman with black roots and red tips towards the end of her hair and silver eyes watching two kids sleeping, and finally him standing before a veritable wave of darkness with nine people in front of him.

Suddenly everything fell into place.

**“HAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH”** a demonic bellow cried out from the depths of his soul. HE WAS JAUNE SPARDA ARC! LEADER OF TEAM JNPR! HUSBAND OF BLAKE BELLADONNA AND RUBY ROSE! HE HIMSELF WAS THE SLAYER OF SALEM AND HER FACTION AND HE WOULD **NOT** FALL BEFORE MEMORIES OF A CHILD WHO WAS A SNIVELING COWARD, RAPED BY HIS SISTERS, MOM, OTHER FEMALES AND DIDN’T STAND UP FOR HIMSELF, AND COMMITTED SUICIDE BECAUSE HE LOST HIS ONLY FRIEND!

**“YYYAAAAAAGHHHHHH”** this time along with the scream accompanied a glow of white, gold, and purple that blinded people who had their eyes open for quite a while. During that time Jaune tried to forced his semblance into overdrive only to not feel it. What was going on?! Where was his Semblance, a tool so powerful that it took many people with godlike abilities to take him down?! Where was his Aura?! ‘Wait a second’ he thought. He remembered that in this world Salem used the power of the Relic of destruction to destroy the Aura cores of males. 

You see the soul itself did not generate Aura, since the soul is eternal and infinite which no matter how you looked at it meant that people _should_ have infinite Aura since if Aura is produced by the soul, then how come people ran out of it? No the soul was the _gate_ to your Aura. The soul was like a dam that held back the water or rather Aura in this case and when your Aura is unlocked the dam opens a fraction and lets it trickle to a pool and the pool has to be filled up to a certain amount for it to be used. If people truly did run out of Aura then that would mean that your soul is used up, wasted, gone, empty, dried and a bunch of other synonyms.

Jaune was scared since over four-sevenths of his arsenal relied on him having Aura. Jaune wasn’t a complete idiot, contrary to what most people thought of him. Most people were defenseless and either ran away or gave up when they ran out of Aura. That was something ingrained to them from many years of fighting according to school rules and being ‘babied’ in a sense. He knew that there would be times where you wouldn’t have Aura to rely on and you would have to keep fighting, which is why he invented several combat styles that didn’t incorporate Aura in any way, shape, form, or manner. However none of those techniques would be useful against Salem since she had way more raw power than him barring the time when he was using the powers of Hell. 

Jaune looked deep within himself and didn’t see his Aura core. (something that can be accomplished given enough time and training) Well he did see it but it was dimmed and seemed to be...fighting sunlight? He then remembered that despite being called the Relic of Destruction, it was made by the god of light and had the potential to destroy anything in its path granted enough power was charged into the thing and Jaune didn’t believe for a second that it would be a problem for Salem. Jaune kept looking into his soulscape which should not to be confused with the mindscape. He saw two orbs of gold and dark purple floating next to his Aura core that made his Aura core look like a hill next to a mountain because such was the power of the blessing of gods. He was about to leave his soulscape if he didn’t catch something flicker a dark platinum. Jaune went towards it and saw a small orb that if he were to compare to his Aura core and the god’s blessings was just a small rock. Jaune leaned close to it to the point where it was right in front of his face and saw what seemed like chains around it leading back towards...somewhere.

Jaune extended his hand to touch it because he instinctively knew that if he didn’t release it now he would never see it again. Jaune grabbed the ball and then the chains surrounding it inexplicably shattered like a young boy’s dreams upon being told Santa isn’t real. The orb floated in place releasing a warm feeling as if it were...happy. Jaune felt a smile tugging at his lips before frowning. When was the last time he had ever smiled because he was happy? The orb floated to him and rubbed on his face in the same way a dog might upon not seeing their owner in a long time. 

“Hey” Jaune said trying to push the ball away from him to no avail and couldn’t help but smile at its infectious attitude “that tickles haha stop it”

Jaune would have gladly spent more time with the orb had he not remembered what he was here for. He rushed out of his soulscape and went back to his new body only to feel...nothing. He wasn’t in pain, aching, tired, depleted and a couple other things, he actually felt amazing! Wait, did Nora mess with his food and drinks making him hyperactive?! His heart clenched when he remembered that Nora was dead and it was all tha **nks to t** **_hat TRAITOR!_ ** Jaune’s lips stretched into a sadistic grin when he thought about Leonardo. In this world he wouldn’t have any Aura which meant he would be easy pickings. That grin however quickly committed suicide and turned into a frown when he realised that having no Aura meant that he wouldn’t be able to torture him as much as he would care to without killing him. Jaune shook his head of those thoughts before closing his eyes and tried recalling the date...interesting, he was a year before he entered Beacon. Excellent this would give him time to get used to this body and condition it so that he cou- wait a second. 

He extended his senses as far as he could and concentrated to the point where he blocked out reality. Hmmm it seemed that in the time that he was reminiscing and thinking some people were about to get the drop on him. He detected 8 people coming towards him, all of them having enough to rival that of a graduated Huntsman or Huntress. Jaune looked around before noticing that he had a knife stuck in his heart...just what the hell. Jaune was so confused and perplexed with the fact that despite the fact that he had no Aura he wasn’t dead. 

Unknown to anybody within Jaune’s soulscape the orb that was colored a dark platinum grew a fraction before turning a lighter shade. 

Jaune was about to pull the knife from his body but then his instincts went off making him drop to the floor in a dead trance with the knife handle pointed to the air. What he was going to was something that can only be done successfully after lots of training. If attempted by an amateur it would prove fatal unless they got lucky and somehow managed to pull it off. You see a dead trance was a move where you breath in the absolute minimum of air and the chest wouldn’t rise. The eyes would appear glazed over as if they were unconscious but in reality they would be conscious it’s just that they would be seeing fuzzy.Then the heart would stop but using aura you could pump blood...yeah that didn’t make sense to a lot of people but hey they got live another day so they weren’t complaining. The 8 females finally got to where ‘Jaune’ was only to see their dear brother/son ‘dead’. Some of them dropped down to the floor in sadness regretting the fact that they weren’t able to stop him from killing himself.

“No!” One of his ‘sisters’ screamed out with an anguished cry “Why did he have to die, hadn’t he suffered enough?!” she started sobbing uncontrollably approaching his body hugging his body close to her like she used to do when he was younger before their mother took Jaune and started conditioning him to be the perfect trophy husband. Jaune’s heart clenched at hearing his sister or rather The woman who had the most elaborate armor just looked down at her son with disdain but if one were to look closely into her eyes they would see some sadness just not the sadness a mother would normally feel towards seeing their children dead. No, the Arc matriarch was sad because now that her son was dead she wouldn’t be able to sell him to the Schnee heiress, give him to her gal-pals to use and neither would she be able to use him as stress relief. Such a shame...and he was just getting used to a female taking his ass. “Let’s go” she said and promptly walked back to the Arc mansion they currently resided in leaving no room for argument.

Jaune’s sister, Meiyo Otome Arc the one holding him kept sobbing all the way back to their home holding Jaune’s ‘dead’ body close to her. She kept blaming herself for her brother committing suicide. After all she was the one who was closest to him and she had been powerless to stop her _mother_ (she said the term loosely and with enough venom to fill an the entire bloodstream of a small village) from taking Jaune and conditioning/training him like one would do to a dog or other pet to have their complete obedience. She tried to rescue Jaune from her mother but wasn’t able to because she never let Jaune leave her sight and her semblance was the most damning thing to come into existence.

Complete subjugation or as mom liked to call it Queen’s authority.

What her semblance did was basically paralyze anyone who faced her and held fear, uncertainty, and doubt inside of them would fall prey to her will. If not then it would be a matter of whose will was the strongest. She had always feared her mother from a young age ever since she changed from a kind, peaceful, caring, and merciful woman to that monster who wore her skin.

* * *

_Time skip until they get back to their home since the author is lazy and walking has no relevance to the plot nor does it help further it._

* * *

Meiyo was distraught not letting go of Jaune’s body even when her sisters told her that it was unhealthy to hold onto a corpse. She just carried the body into her room and gently laid it on her bed with the care one would have when holding a newborn. Meiyo looked at her brother’s dead body with complete sadness, regret, anger, and eyes burning with desire for revenge. However the most prominent emotion in her eyes was love. A tear slipped out and trailed down her face until it finally hit ground when removed the knife lodged in his heart. Before her disbelieving eyes she saw the knife wound close up. She quickly pressed her ears to his heart to see if she could find a heartbeat and if he was alive only to have those hopes to commit suicide by falling off Beacon’s cliffs. She supposed that it would’ve been too much to ask for her brother back from the dead. She stood up to meet up with her sisters because of a spontaneous mission that had been issued to them. Before she left she bent down and kissed her brother on the lips 

“I love you Jaune” she whispered with sadness “even if I wouldn’t have been your first” she choked up remembering every single time a woman would take advantage of him with her powerless to do anything “I wish, I just wished that you would’ve been mine” she finished once more kissing him before heading out.

When Jaune was sure that nobody was in the house he finally released himself from his dead trance. He got off the bed coughing up blood and choking up a bit. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, forget shocked he was downright paralyzed to hear that one of his sisters in this dimension had romantic feelings for him. Great. Just fucking great. This was perfect. His right eye twitching at rapid speeds told the truth on how he felt about this predicament. Well this would be most likely to get in the way of his mission but he’d find a way to pull through since this wasn’t the first time he’d been in a situation like this. 

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about these news. He was in love with Blake and Ruby and even married them since despite his best efforts to close his heart from everyone they managed to get in under his skin and weren’t able to be dug out. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Pyrrha since she kissed him, sent him flying away, and then died. He wasn’t going to chance anything though since he wasn’t going to try to invoke the wrath of a king god. He was absolutely sure that he wasn’t in love with his sister. An unfamiliar feeling however arose from within him that took a while to identify. Denial. But what was he denying? He went over his most recent thoughts to see what he could’ve denied. After a moment he found out that his feelings towards his sisters was what he was denying. But that didn’t make any sense! He contemplated this for some time before he came to a conclusion. It was his alternate self. This body had some lingering remains of the spirit of his alternate self. So his alternate self held some feelings towards his sister as well huh?

Jaune was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never heard that his sister enter the house on account of her forgetting something in her room but he definitely felt her enter the room on account of her tackling him in a hug like a flying missile.

“OOF” he cried out. This body was waaaaay weaker than his old one, even when he forged his way into Beacon his body was more durable and had more stamina. Though to be fair based on the memories he had their hadn’t been any time to condition his body nor would his ‘mother’ give him any chances of fighting back. After all it wouldn’t do to have her little toy resist would it? 

“Jaune you’re alive!” Meiyo was elated beyond words to find her brother alive though it did raise questions that were shoved to the side at terminal velocity by the elation she had inside of her. Jaune was slowly running out of breath, here he was being hugged and asphyxiated to death by his sister and her bountiful bosom.

‘So this is it huh?’ Jaune thought as he was losing air ‘Well I got to admit I never imagined this would be it.’ hugged to death by his sister’s boobs without even starting his mission. What a great way to kick off your Redemption am I right? 

“Air” Jaune managed to wheeze out.

“Huh?” was his sister’s eloquent reply.

“Need...air...dying” Jaune managed to squeeze out that almost cost him all his remaining air.

“EEP” she squealed out in a very Hinata-like manner and quickly dropped him...on his head.

Jaune took in very deep breaths to fill his oxygen-deprived lungs. Well this was going to be hard to explain. **‘Time to pull of one of my favorite tricks’** a demonic voice said within him. Jaune didn’t have any time to figure out what that meant nor where that voice came from because he vanished just in time for his other sisters and mother to witness it. Unknown to anyone Meiyo’s mental state was further cracked than what it already was. It was first cracked when Jaune was ripped from her and her sisters but only a bit. It was further cracked when she found out what her bitch of a mother was doing to Jaune and what she was allowing vertible _strangers_ to do to Jaune as long as they paid enough Lien. It cracked furthermore when she saw him dead and with a knife stuck in his heart. It repaired itself somewhat when she saw him alive and in good condition...relatively speaking of course. Then when she saw him disappear from her when he was right. In. front. of. her. 

* * *

_Back in the Dimensional hall where Sun is watching Jaune._

* * *

Sun Wukong was interested in how things were going. Not many people knew about his past and most of the people who did were dead. He was however plotting in secret to somehow return to life to a specific point in time before Jaune was able to complete his Redemption. He did have plenty of time since Jaune was to go throughout one-hundred dimensions and fix whatever errors or anomalies that were in each one. While he was pondering he didn’t notice a purple portal seemingly formed from smoke.

“Sun Maymun Kral Wukong” a distorted female voice spoke snapping him out of his thoughts making him immediately settling into a combat stance.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Sun replied with apprehension clear in his voice.

“I come here offering a second chance monkey king” the voice replied evely. Sun’s inexistent heart stopped. A second chance? Was whoever the heck she was talking about what he thought she meant?

“What are you talking about?” he asked trying to get confirmation on whatever she (or he using a female voice) was talking about.

“Do you wish for another chance Sun Maymun Kral Wukong? Another chance to be with Blake Belladonna _Arc_ ” The voice replied evenly emphasizing the end part reminding the monkey faunus that Blake married to Jaune _Arc_ of all people. 

“SHE ISN’T AN ARC!!!” Sun immediately replied in anger not thinking rationally.

“But she is an Arc despite your little **incident** ” the voice replied in a tone that spoke of how one trapped another. See Jaune’s first child wasn’t his and Blake’s. His first child was his and _Ruby’s_. Blake’s child was actually the result of an accident involving beer. You can probably connect the dots but for that one person who still doesn’t get it Blake’s child, Kurogami Arc was actually Kurogami Wukong son of Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong.

**And here is where the chapter ends folks. I’m sorry this took so long to get out but well between work, life, and parents whaddaya gonna do. Oh, and before I forget Noah Ryder is my multiversal OC so expect to see him in all of my fanfics in some manner. Also what did you think of my Aura core theory?**

**Being released in the near future**

Jaune Razaranje Arc: Annihilation Incarnate

Kidnapped at three months old Subject 7-X3N0 has been subjected to experimentation since before he could talk. Several years later the entire continent of Atlas is razed to the ground. The only survivors are Jaune and...SUMMER ROSE?! Being the champion of the god of darkness Jaune swears revenge on all who had a hand on his horrible upbringing. Atlas, what have you created? OP Jaune! DID Jaune! Dark Jaune!

**Preview of chapter 4. A price must be paid pt.2**

**?:I’m you… the real you.**

_?:Jaune… is that really you?_

* * *

?: We need to find this Demon and either control it, or kill it.

?:OVERDRIVE!!!


	4. A price must be paid pt.2 +Happy Halloween

**Hey guys sorry for the really late update it’s just that I’ve been ultra busy and I haven’t had a chance to write. I don’t have a computer, my parents always have some event planned so I never get a chance to at least head to the Library and my phone doesn’t let me type the way I would like. Also, I had to spend a lot of time deciding where I wanted to go with this. You see originally I was going to show 10-15 missions then have Jaune go back to his timeline. But then I realized, the story title says An Arc’s return so then I decided I’m going to show all 100 missions. Don’t worry this story isn’t going to have like 200 chapters or anything some missions are minor things and will only take one chapter. Others have like 4 missions in one chapter. Anyways I’m rambling now. This chapter will be where Jaune comes into contact with his devil powers and the start of a huge change for him.**

**Warning: OOC Characters, Dark themes, and plenty of messed up or weird shit**

**Last time on An Arc’s return from the Inferno**  
Well, this was going to be hard to explain. _**‘Time to pull off one of my favorite tricks’**_ a demonic voice said within him. Jaune didn’t have any time to figure out what that meant nor where that voice came from because he vanished just in time for his other sisters and mother to witness it.

**Chapter 4: A price must be paid Pt.2**

Jaune immediately threw up once he appeared… in the Emerald Forest? He jumped up and got into one of his defensive styles while analyzing everything around him. He turned around slowly as to not make any sudden movements. When he was sure that there were no immediate threats in the area he relaxed. ‘What the hell was that voice?’ he thought trying to comprehend the past events. _“Are you talking about little ole’ me by any chance?”_ a demonic voice said from… somewhere. “WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?” Jaune said with some hysteria in his voice. He was having some flashbacks to one of the deadliest enemies he faced on his quest through Remnant. Her name was Kakusareta Eiga and she was notorious in some of the more shadier parts.

Her semblance let her spread her self into shadows. Not dive into shadows like Rogue from FairyTail like some of you people are probably thinking… actually yes partially but, the thing was she could detach limbs **(Like Setsuna Tokage from Bnha)** while in her ‘shadow mode’ as she called it when Qrow literally beat a confession from her. She would put her hand above, or near someone’s shadow and then her hand would just dissolve into the shadow. She would usually have a poisoned knife or a gun in her hand and then have her shadow slowly and subtly crawl up the side of the person that was shadowed. She was defeated thanks to Silver Eyes Ex Machina and she will be useful for the plot of this world only...maybe...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Jaune was moving around trying his hardest not to have a PTSD attack again. Contrary to what many people thought Jaune knew there were many things wrong with him. The only difference between him and other people was the fact that he could push it to the side so he could focus on the mission. Now, however, there was nothing to impede him from returning to the weak kid he saw himself as. For all his power, for all his abilities, for all his intelligence, Jaune was just a scared little boy on the inside who wanted the power to not be scared again and to not **[REDACTED]**. Now, his aura was gone and there was nothing he could do about unless he took the Relic of Destruction from Salem which was easier said than done.

Black and red smoke curled up around Jaune making him tense up. But, the smoke just stood there...swirling aimlessly. Something compelled Jaune to touch the smoke, but he hesitated to do so. Eventually, he just touched it not having much to lose...then everything went dark.

* * *

**_Inside...somewhere_ **

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to see himself...surrounded by colors...great.

 **“This is your identity Jaune Sparda Arc,”** a dark voice said from behind him.

Jaune whirled around to see...himself...if he were to be a mess of colors. COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WEIRDER?!?!

“Who are you?”Jaune questioned hoping to get some clarity, sanity, and peace...not necessarily in that order.

 **“I’m you...the real you,”** the now dubbed True Jaune said.

Jaune involuntarily took some steps back. That was him? Then who was he? Was he Jaune Sparda Arc? Or was he Jaune Kutaya Arc with the memories of Jaune Sparda Arc deluding himself to be the other? WHO WAS HE?!?! Jaune just kept going on and on in his identity/existential crisis.

 **“STAND UP” T** -Jaune shouted at his other-self. **“I CAN’T STAND SEEING MY MASTER LIKE THIS!!!”**

These words caused Jaune to pause and look at **T** -Jaune and ask…

“Mas-ter?” with no small amount of confusion in his voice.

 **“I, Jaune Sparda Arc, am your semblance”** making a controversial revelation and setting the ground for a new path for Jaune Sparda Arc to walk.

* * *

_7 months later_ (Yes I know it seems like a copout but trust me I’m saving this conversation for a better occasion) _5 months before Beacon’s initiation_

* * *

Jaune trekked the Forever Fall forest in search of the train that was going to be the center of one of the main events that would shape the outcome of this world… or rather that shaped his world. This was roughly around the day where his first wife would raid a train, prepare to blow up said train, run away, and then apply for Beacon. Since this world had no males with Aura he wondered if Adam would be there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a train’s whistle. He pumped a bit of magical and demonic energy throughout his new quasi-demonic body and ran towards the sound, summoning a Grimm/Demon mask of his own design over his face. **(Search up Silver’s Grimm mask, should be the first result that shows up)** In case you forgot Jaune is descended from Dante and was given a gift by the two brothers. He now has access to some of his demonic energy and part of the power given to him by the brothers of light and darkness from a different dimension. _‘Shadow step’_ thought Jaune, running head-first into the shade of a tree and initiating one of the newest moves in his arsenal.

Jumping through the many shadows from the trees Jaune managed to close a distance of over 5 miles in 3 seconds. This meant that Jaune moved at six thousand miles per hour. Though Jaune may have been incorporeal he could see anything that touched the shadow(s) he was in, which included other shadows too. **(Think of Toph’s seismic sense from Avatar the Last Airbender)** Jaune rematerialized in the shadow of a tree 600 feet away from… Blake. Jaune had to forcefully restrain himself from breaking down and taking her away from… a female Adam Taurus; well wasn’t this just dandy? Adam was already pissy in his timeline as a male, and now as a female h-she was probably unbearable during her period.

Jaune observed how Blake and F!Adam slid down the mountain and onto the train and promptly did the same once they entered the train. He silently stalked the shadows and observed for any differences in fighting styles. He followed them by hiding in their own shadows as they went to the other car and quickly lept to the shadow of a dust crate. He was mildly surprised when a spider droid came down. He saw Blake go down but wasn’t worried. After all, she was alive during the last timeline so he assumed that Adam had saved her and would save her this time around.

**(The following scenes diverge from the Black trailer at around 3:15 but go back to 3:08 to get a clearer picture of what’s going on)**

When he saw female Adam go down and struggle to get up he started to worry a bit and wonder why. The answer hit him in less than a second and forced him out of hiding in order to make sure they would live. Women have less muscle than men, even those with aura, and so here we are. **“sjeniva oštrica”** Jaune intoned. Instantly a dark blade that had silver with a silver/platinum handle emanating shadows and despair appeared in Jaune’s hands. **(Search Lava release: Obsidian black blade)** He held the flat side of the blade against the leg of the droid holding it back from crushing her. He pushed against it and promptly shoved off about 3000 pounds of metal off of him. Jaune picked up both of the fallen faunus and left out the door… only to meet more robots, **(a mixture of AK-130’s and Ak-200’s)** fan-fucking-tastic. Jaune saw that both women were still recovering but were still in no condition to fight.

 **”Great”** Jaune said, his voice warped by the mask **“Just what I didn’t need”** He then rushed towards the robots intending on finishing the fight quickly. As he fought through the robots the spider droid approached and stood stationary and analyzed his fighting style to devise countermeasures. Within that time both of the females regained enough cognitive ability to get up and fight. While Jaune fought the robots, they would fight the Spider droid. Eventually, Jaune managed to defeat all of the Atlesian Knights. He turned to see the other two still fighting. He was content to stay behind and let them both do all the work while he escaped but then a stay shot managed to hit Blake disrupting the concentration of the female bull faunus (Or is it cow faunus in this instance? Since female bulls are cows, just saying) and thus making a distraction for the machine to incapacitate the other female. Jaune knew he would be forced to step in as soon as he saw the cannon charging up; he didn’t know what type of energy it was powering up, he just knew he didn’t want to be on the other end. Jaune picked up both women and jumped over the beam and threw them over the robot and into the previous cart. They would probably feel that one in the morning but Jaune didn’t particularly care right now, now he was trying to stay alive and not die so early on in his Redemption. Jaune drew sjeniva oštrica and ran towards the robot, slid under it and cut off its back two legs. This caused the ridiculously expensive piece of tech to lose balance, fall back, and roll off to the side off the tracks where it exploded.

 **“Well that was easy,”** Jaune said nonchalantly making both females who had recovered glare at him.

“WHO ARE YOU?!?!” Blake screeched out her mind moving in all sorts of directions. She looked at the person in front of her and was slightly put off by their appearance. First of all, they had white combat boots with what she assumed to be a steel or dustanium tip that were completely clean. Next, they had white pants that had silver accents to them. She didn’t see a shirt but that was probably because it was covered in a jacket that was colored white and gold. Not yellow, or a brighter shade of yellow, but literal GOLD! **(search up Connor Kenway hoodie coat jacket, the first picture on the left should show a jacket similar to the one I described here)** Blake couldn’t see his face since it was covered in a Grimm mask so she assumed the person was part of a different branch of the White Fang. The only thing that was off about their outfit was the black gloves with red etchings on them.

 **“The better question here is who are YOU two”** Jaune asked not deigning to give away any information since a single sentence could contain a goldmine’s worth of knowledge on the enemy. Also, he had to pretend that he didn’t know who Blake and that female Adam WHOSE NAME HE STILL DIDN’T KNOW!!!

“Why should we tell you anything!” Blake said still infuriated by the person who dared to show them up.

“My name is Jezebel Taurus, may I inquire as to who you are sister?” the now-named Jezebel Taurus asked automatically assuming that he was a female since males are all kept under strict watch and she doubted that even if they weren’t, one wouldn’t be able to execute the skill just seen.

“JEZ!!” Blake yelled at her best friend and first girlfriend ”Why are you telling a stranger anything?”

“She wouldn’t save us if she had malignant intentions Blake”

“WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER MY NAME?!” she shouted now flustered by the cow faunus’ nonchalant attitude.

Jezebel for her part just sighed and put her right hand on Blake’s cheek stroking it with her thumb. “You need to calm down Blake, don’t worry,” she said in a soothing tone “I will put my life down if it comes down to that” and as soon as those words were said Blake instantly relaxed making Jaune’s pupil’s narrow to paper-thin slits through the Devil/Grimm mask.

Jaune took his time and looked at the attire that Blake was wearing. She had on mostly black with a purple scarf around her neck, which he assumed she used to cover her face when on stealth missions. She had on black combat boots and soft purple leggings with a black stripe going down the sides with black hot pants over them. She had a black corset with the same shade of purple in her leggings. He was slightly surprised to see she had arm gloves with hidden knives. In fact, the only reason he saw those hidden blades was because he was standing at an angle where he could see slight outdents in the form of a small, silver dagger-like blades under her wrists. **(1)**

Jezebel for her part seemed to be dressed similar to how her male counterpart was in his previous life before the Battle of Beacon as it was dubbed by the media. **(and the fandom, also just search up Eve Taurus should be the second link down)** She was probably dressed like that to seduce, distract and for ‘freedom’ of movement. He tore his gaze from her and towards the coupler prepared to dive into the shadows beneath the train. He took a step towards them only to be halted by a hand grabbing his arm.

“Where are you going?” Jezebel asked

 **“Somewhere”** he replied in the distorted voice that his mask granted.

“Why not stay with us and rest sister?” she asked

Jaune stopped to analyze at hypersonic speeds. If he stayed he could potentially gain more info on Cinder’s/Salem’s plans. He could also potentially influence Blake and Jezebel to join Beacon. However, he wouldn’t be able to prepare several other things like bank accounts, anti-viruses for computers, safehouses, weaponry, and other things. On the other hand, threats such as Neo, female Roman if there was one, Kakusareta, Ishi, a female Jigoku, and so on and so forth had to be scouted and accounted for. He had to know who was where and what were their capabilities. He also needed more info on this world since he didn’t know who else was female and who wasn’t. He knew that the mission is always supposed to come first but... _‘Blake’_ his mind and heart told him _‘Ruby’_ they persisted _’protect_ ’.The words left him conflicted. And so his mind waged a short internal war before ultimately choosing to stay with Blake in an attempt to influence her ...and Jezebel ...if there was time.

* * *

**Scene change to White Fang base in Northern reaches of Forever Fall forest**  
_Next Day_

* * *

Jaune stood perched on a tree watching over the base that he was bought to. He reviewed yesterday’s events and knew he had to get Blake out of here to complete team RWBY...or did he? Weiss only left for Beacon to escape her tyrannical father, and since males were subservient ...you get the idea. He had to create a situation where Weiss would be forced to go to Beacon. The answer came to him in a snap. He required the White Fang for it however, and it also required him to pull a Cinder… this was going to suck. Well, as the saying goes, one person’s hero is another person’s villain. At least he would have some amusement with this.

* * *

_One week later_  
**Main Schnee Manor**  
**Gefrorenes Eis, Atlas 4:25 pm**

* * *

**‘Are you sure this is a good idea’ T** -Jaune asked hoping to talk himself out of this ridiculous scheme.

‘No.’

**‘And here I was thinking that you were the smart one’**

_‘By all means it’s a bad idea but it’s one of the only ways I can get Weiss to leave Atlas’_ he told his counterpart _‘and the safest since I’ll be fighting “security”_ any chance I get’ he explained further. The plan was to launch multiple attacks over a period of three weeks that were both minor and major. He would keep them paranoid and then when they were at their breaking point he would unveil his Coup de grâce, thus forcing them to send Weiss to Beacon for her own ‘safety’.

“Sparda” Jezebel’s smooth voice purred out using the name he had given her in his ear via earpiece “it’s time”

 _‘Okay, once more unto the abyss’_  
**“Copy, going in”**

Jaune let himself fall backwards into the shadow of a tree waiting for barely a second when he slinked from the tree’s shadow, to under the Schnee limo that was passing by into its shadow where he would wait for the most opportune moment.

When the vehicle got into the garage he waited for everyone to get out. _‘NOW!’_ he thought once he ‘saw’ Weiss’ shadow. He streaked like lightning into the shadow of his former crush. He was content to see that Weiss in pristine condition and actually seemed to be in better shape than her counterpart from about this time around. He was so happy to see someone from his past that he almost forgot his mission, only remembering when a voice said **‘focus, you’re on a mission’** in a harsh voice. That shook Jaune out of his haze of nostalgia and made him put his game face on. He waited patiently before diving under Weiss’ bed. ‘Time for phase 2’ Jaune lamented. He didn’t want to do this but; it was for the greater good.

* * *

_Spongebob fish voice: 6 hours later_

* * *

Jaune’s patience was pretty damn big but staying still waiting for someone to go to sleep plus staying under their bed would irritate anyone, plus his dark magic reserves were dwindling. Eventually he heard his former friend’s breathing even out and her heart rate lower. He exited the shadow and got out from under the bed, ready to cause mayhem to her pristine room. Jaune took out a sack of blood, a drinkable sleeping agent, various dust crystals, a camera and a paint bomb, having already gathered the resolve to do what was needed so that those he cared about could live. Jaune gently tilted Weiss’ head up and poured the agent into her mouth massaging her throat lightly allowing it to pass through without her choking. He set off to work preparing each of the components in a specific manner to create a chain reaction that would show just how safe the Schnee manor actually is.

Once Juane had set up everything he opened the door to her balcony and closed the door quietly once he had exited the room. Jaune looked around to check that there wasn’t anyone and lifted his mask just a bit to allow himself more room to breathe and to appreciate the manor and its premise before it was burned to the ground by one of… **those**. Jaune shook the memory of **that** grimm out of his head. He fixed his mask over his face again and promptly jumped off.

He never saw a pair of ice blue eyes look at him with some interest and hope.

* * *

_3 weeks later_  
**3:00pm**

* * *

Willow Schnee was looking over a veritable pile of documents, files, reports and recordings already being at her wits end. When did the White Fang become so skilled, so bold, and so strong?! Messages written in blood, dust bombs with low effect detonating near each other in a pattern that spelled,

**I SPARED YOU**

**DEATH AWAITS**

which infuriated her to no ends. The one she hated most of all was,

**BE GRATEFUL**

**MONGREL**

She would’ve been impressed if she wasn’t so pissed off at the audacity of the intruder. This bitch was somehow able to bypass security, the cameras, the hounds, and STILL be able to set these elaborate traps. She hired more people, bought better security, and laid an invisible chemical on the ground revealing footprints when held in an Ultraviolet light, and STILL wasn’t able to find a trace of anyone. It was as if she was capture a ghost. Also what confused her what was the obsession for targeting Weiss and his ability to find her. She had Weiss relocated into different rooms multiple times and on occasion had Whitely sleep with Weiss only for some strange symbols to be painted on Weiss’ face, arms, legs and torso with Whitley being as clean as a clear glass whistle. (which she actually had.

“Mother” a delicate voice asked “are you fine?”

Willow looked up and was torn between frowning at the interruption or smiling and kissing the person for providing an interruption.

“I am now, thank you Winter” **(You all thought it was Weiss, didn’t you?)**

“Are you sure?” she asked, concerned for her mother’s mental state “Lately you have been… out of sorts because of those ruffians” she spoke with disdain at the mention of the White Fang.

“Worry not Winter, soon those animals will get their due”

“Yes I know, but what about Weiss, or Whitley?”

Willow’s eyes narrowed already knowing where this conversation was going. Winter had been pushing to get Weiss some huntress or military training and Whitley as well. Winter may not have had males in the highest regard but she still cared for her little brother… slightly more than she should.

“Weiss is fine Winter, she needs no training and neither does Whitley!” she shouted, hoping to make her point clear. Whitley was the only thing left to keep the Schnee line strong after the sudden death, revival, and then disappearance of the only male Arc. She like the majority of the females on Remnant didn’t care about incest or whatnot, she only cared about keeping bloodlines going. Before, she was ecstatic borderline drooling over the chance to unite the Schnee and Arc bloodlines. Now, she had to keep them both under her thumb so the Schnees wouldn’t fall. Winter was still able to conceive children yes, but after a mission went wrong an abush led her to have very low chances of pregnancy, which on top of her already not liking most males didn’t make for the best of situations.

“Mother, you know that they are toying with us, if they ever decide to get bored of playing this game then the Schnee family will cease to exist.”

“If the White Fang ever decides to kill Weiss and or Whitley then we’ll slaughter them all, and they know that, now if you don’t have anything else to say please leave so I can get back to finding a way to get rid of this intruder”

She turned back to the files only to make a noise akin to a mouse when it gets surprised and also have a look of shock plastered on her face once she saw a white and black flower(2) on her desk just lying innocently where there was nothing there before. Winter looked back after hearing the sound and followed her mother’s eyes only to have the same look smacked onto her face once she saw the flower and the note attached to it containing a message. The words and note wasn’t what scared them though.

What scared them was a photo of them just a few seconds ago with three words on the back written in blood saying

**DEATH COMES**

**SOON**

“Get all the guards to be outside and inside my room tonight!” she shouted pressing a button connecting her to the head of security “I want any and all security to be posted and on guard, the pest has just declared a death threat, and get Weiss and Whitely to my chambers ASAP!”

Willow just looked at her daughter with some desperation in her eyes. “When we survive this mess you have permission to use any resource available to train your siblings”

Winter just nodded at her mother turning around to make haste and retrieve her siblings before it was too late.

* * *

_Scene change_  
**8:00pm**

* * *

Weiss and Whitley were nervous. After all, why shouldn’t they be? They were currently in their mother’s chambers with a bunch of guards who held heavy weaponry. Their sister and mother held grim looks on their faces and didn’t tell them anything. What they both knew was that something big was going to happen. It was probably something to do with all the attacks that were happening recently. They were worried that their mother had finally gone over the deep end and was suddenly going to keep them prisoner.

Whitley however knew that this had to do with the figure that he saw those weeks ago. He may have been a male without Aura but that was no excuse to be dumb. As a result of honing one blade over another he was quite the genius already have some devices made that were unknown even to the Atlas military. His mother wouldn’t let him handle dust however after the incident that killed his father.

He, however had a plan. It would be an all-or-nothing plan on the impending attack on their lives that Whitley knew was going to happen.

He was going to run away.

Yes you read that right. Whitley Schnee was going to escape in the chaos, take what he could, and hot-foot it out of here!

_***CRASH!!!!*** _

“EVERYONE INTO FORMATION” the head of security said “NOW”

Immediately all of the guards pointed their weaponry at every corner of the room surrounding the Schnee family. The dead silence was deafening throughout the room. One soldier opened the door a crack and was shocked when she saw everyone outside knocked out, stripped bare with their weaponry taken, and their bodies rearranged into a manner that made them spell

**THE DEMON KNIGHT**

**SPARDA**

The female wasn’t ashamed to admit she pissed herself somewhat at the message. Eventually others peeked out when it was obvious that nothing else was going to happen.

From a corner of shadows on the ceiling. A person smiled a bitter smile knowing that his objective was already complete.

* * *

_The next morning_  
**8:10am**

* * *

Willow Schnee woke up a bit satisfied after that stressful night. It appeared that whomever the intruder was scared after noting all her guards outside and figured there would be more on the inside. Smart, but it wouldn’t save her. She turned to see her children sleeping soundly and in peace. She saw her security asleep but let it go since there wasn’t any danger and she was in a good mood and didn’t want to spoil it. She left to tell the chefs to make her her favorite breakfast. Such an occasion deserved it after all. While on her path she heard a dripping noise. Looking behind her she saw red. Quickly looking in all directions proved to be fruitless since there wasn’t anything she could see. She looked down and saw a small ring of red around her.

Her blood turned to metaphorical ice. She slowly put a hand to her back and felt it wet. She pulled it back only to see it stained in blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs. A flood of guards woke up and raced to the sound and analyzed the situation and upon seeing their bosses bloody hand rushed into action.

* * *

_Several days later_ **(Yes, I know, y’all are getting annoyed with the time skips but I don’t feel like writing unnecessary shit just to fill in space)**

* * *

There were many people who attended the funeral. Most were just businesswomen who were looking for a chance to marry their sons or daughters into the Schnee family to gain money and prestige.

Weiss was looking at the corpse of her dead sister with sadness and sorrow in her eyes. **(I totally fooled all of you didn’t I?)**

Whitley looked at the corpse of his sister with indifference in his eyes but if one were to be an empath they would feel a dark satisfaction within him.

Willow… was dead to the world. This being her daughter’s funeral was the only reason she hadn’t been drowning her sorrows with as much liquor as she could drink, afford, and contain. Consider the literal mountains of Lien in the Schnee coffers… that would be a shitton of alchohol.

Jaune **(Surprise!)** was dressed up as the son of a business woman as to not arouse suspicion. He was a mess of emotions on the inside and had a frown on the outside as if he were sad. This wasn’t the first time that he killed Winter but it wasn’t any easier the second time around. Long story short Winter was his second girlfriend but he was forced to kill her after a mercenary used his semblance to force them to fight. In reality Winter threw herself upon his blade but Jaune kept blaming himself despite what Weiss said. At least this way she died peacefully via a poison that left no trace and worked quickly.

After the funeral was over and all the people were mingling (read: trying to suck up to the Schnee family) Jaune went over to where Weiss was hoping to at least try to give her some consolation. Upon seeing Jaune approaching Weiss turned her face neutral not letting any weakness show. Unfortunately, Jaune with his new demonic powers had minor emotion sensory powers which he discovered on his 6 month here. Feeling her distress, annoyance, anger, and loss Jaune knew he would have to tread lightly.

“I know,” he said instantly diffusing any scathing comment she might have come up with. “I know what it’s like to lose someone close to me” he continued looking at Winter’s corpse with complicated expression on his face. He turned to leave since he didn’t know what else to say but was halted by an arm grabbing him.

“Who did you lose?” she asked somehow feeling as if she could let her guard down around this male. She didn’t expect him to have a foggy expression as if he was experiencing whatever loss he experienced again. His answer and the weight of it shocked her.

“Everything” he whispered. His words may have been a whisper but they carried the weight of the world behind them. Jaune turned and walked at a brisk pace not wanting to let any tears show. He looked at who bumped into. His blood froze when he walked into. Meiyo Otome Arc was in front of him with an apologetic expression on her face.

“Oh sorry” she said “I didn’t see you”

“No it’s okay” he said in a slight accent not letting them hear his voice fearing recognition and capture. “I bumped into you so it’s my fault”

She looked at him more closely as if trying to place his face and voice with a memory.

“Do, do I know you?” she inquired unaware of Jaune’s growing panic. “I feel as if I’ve met you before” peering at him more closely stepping closer forcing Jaune to take a step back.

“Jaune” she whispered making some connections and differentiations between her lost brother and the man in front of her. Jaune was much skinnier than him, slightly smaller but he could’ve grown in the time missing, his skin was pale and- her thoughts screeched to a halt when she noticed a mark on his neck. The same mark that Jaune had when he stood up to her mom for his other sister Nejire Midare Arc.

“Jaune… is that really you?” she tentatively tried again with desperation in her voice hoping against hope that her brother was alive and fine.

“I’m sorry” he said panicking looking for the quickest way out “I’m not who you think I am, sorry if I bought up any bad memories” He walked away briskly not taking any chances. As soon as he was outside he checked for cameras anywhere and pressed his foot on some shadows looking for which one would get him farthest away from here. He found one and sunk into it once he made sure there weren’t any cameras or people to find him. He was fortunate enough that he left only milliseconds before the doors open with his sister bursting out.

* * *

**Scene change- Beacon academy**  
_One day later_

* * *

_“Asteria”_ spoke the holographic form of Juliet Ironwood _“We need to do something about that Sparda character”_

“And I agree with you Juliet” said Headmistress Asteria **(Sidenote does Ozpin/Ozma have a last name cuz if not I’m gonna make shit up, also Asteria is NOT a female Ozpin)** “but how are we going to do anything about that woman if we don’t even know where she is, her skillset, her appearance, and semblance?”

_“Reports granted to us by Willow Schnee reveal that there were White Fang attacks of varying degrees at the same time **Sparda** targeted the Schnee manor.”_

“You are suggesting that she who calls herself **The Demon Knight Sparda** is a part of the White Fang?”

 _“I’m not suggesting it Asteria”_ she said with steel in her voice _“I’m saying it, why else would the White Fang suddenly be as bold as to suddenly make attacks on the SDC?”_

“Desperation, coincidence, opportunity” she immediately shot back “They were probably desperate to get results after their reputation going down, when the news of **Sparda** breaking in and attacking the Schnee manor they took this coincidence as an opportunity to get their reputation higher again and it’s working!” she said her voice gradually growing more annoyed, and louder as she kept talking.

 _“In our line of work, there are no such things as coincidences Asteria, you know that”_ Juliet replied in an even tone unfazed by her shouting.

“If you have nothing important to say I bid you the day you deserve” Asteria said hanging up the call. She sighed and turned in her chair wanting badly to relieve some stress in any manner. Unfortunately, she still had one person to confer with.

“So what are your thoughts… Ozma?” she spoke to a dark corner.

Out of the shadows came a figure dressed in clothes of various shades of blue and white gloves, they also had White/Vanilla hair, a bronzed caramel complexion, and tawny eyes. **(Ozma’s first reincarnation for those who don’t know)**

“This demon fellow seems to be stirring the pot quite a bit”

“Yes I know that but more specifically, do you think she can be used against Salem or if she is an agent of Salem?”

“Hmmm” he pondered over this. Both suggestions had their own merits. They could very well be a creation or puppet of his wife, Light knows she had many of them over the years. They could also be a powerful tool when used correctly.

* * *

_Far away Jaune Sparda Arc shivered feeling suddenly repulsed all of a sudden_

* * *

“For now,” he finally said after some internal debate “we need to find this **Demon** and either control it, or kill it” he finished with a tone of finality.

“And what about the Schnee family?” she inquired, not daring to anger the man in front of her. He may not have had aura, but this was a man of legend, a man of myth, who turned out to be not so mythical and very, very real.

“Find a way to convince Willow to let the heiress study here,” he said instantly as if foreseeing this question, and with his abilities, he probably did. “Tell her that in Beacon academy we can have true professionals guard her 24/7 and we will put a professor to guard her”

“Consider it done” Asteria said, turning around to have a talk with one of the most politically, and financially powerful people on Remnant.

“Ahhh” Jaune shouted in pain for the fifty-sixth time. He had been experimenting on the abilities granted to him by the god of light. While he deemed himself to have basic proficiency with his demon, and the god of darkness powers, he still hadn’t touched the other side of the metaphorical coin.

Jaune breathed in, then out using one of many calming techniques learned on his previous voyage through Remnant on the quest to stop...Salem. That was it! Salem was drowned completely in the power of the god of light which granted her immortality. If he did the same…

Forty-seven minutes, and several shadow leaps later Jaune found a small lake. He steadily poured in his g.o.l. Power into the lake making it glow a faint gold. Jaune stripped bare and dove in. He came out feeling slightly different.

“OVERDRIVE” he shouted flooding every pore with power. Glowing gold with electricity, Jaune smiled. Success.

* * *

(1)This is the link to Blake’s mentioned outfit https://www.deviantart.com/worldofbaka/art/Blake-Belladonna-RWBY-s-Creed-Concept-art-766658261?fbclid=IwAR2SzfBVWsszeeJnntBzUU-M7Vu1Fs76ZzBL3GfINclV745uyZPdqq4RNHk  
(2)Link to flower mentioned  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/370772981792548414/?lp=true

**Hey guys I know that I was supposed to post and for those following this on fanfiction it's been more than 8 months and for those on ao3 a little more than 2 months but between school, home, depression, wild schedules, and some other shit I haven’t been able to muster up the ability to write or update. Actually that isn’t true I just have been laying down the groundwork for new fanfics. Here are the titles.**

An Arc’s Requiem- Basically Jaune gets Golden Experience Requiem and kicks names and takes ass **(In more ways than one ;P)**  
Izuku’s Requiem- With the power of a stand at his side Izuku is going to make waves in a world full of quirks  
Remnant’s White WildCard- First person to guess what and who this is about gets to request something of their choice  
Phantoms among Heroes, Villains and Vigilantes- Izuku may be quirkless, but with a persona at his side… “Arsene… Ravage them!”  
The Emerald King- Guess this one, I dare you. Whoever guesses correctly gets to have a request on fanfiction granted so long as it’s within my ability guaranteed  
Are Grimm the true monsters?- ~~**[CLASSIFIED]**~~

**Yeah so anyway I got some stuff on my plate and won’t be able to post until maybe Christmas? IDK. Anyway, as always I leave a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

?: What does that mean?  
?:WHAT?! You’re telling me you have to be 20 to apply for an academy?!

* * *

?: Interesting… to think that there would be another like me

**?:Me, like you? Don’t make me laugh.**

**So there you have it. See y’all sometime.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review. And remember, as always people to stay weird fam.**


End file.
